CHER SPOCK
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction de MissCar. Chapitre 11 en ligne. POV de Spock. Yaoï Kirk/Spock. Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophones, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

**Note de la traductrice** : Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec la franchise StarTrek ou qui n'aurait pas vu le film de 2009 sur lequel est basée cette fic, visionnez-le au plus vite même si la SF n'est pas votre tasse de thé, les acteurs sont canons. Pour les allergiques incurables, Wikipédia propose un résumé du film tout à fait complet. En dernier recours, vous pouvez aussi ne rien faire du tout, cette histoire donne suffisamment de détails pour comprendre les événements qui ont précédé.

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Prologue – Mais pourquoi on n'est pas **_**potes**_** ?**

Jim se rua dans ses quartiers, en pestant à mi-voix contre son premier officier, comme d'habitude. C'était devenu courant durant les premières semaines de son capitanat. Il tenta de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le buter, même s'il en avait très, très envie. C'était lui qui avait décidé que Spock serait parfait pour ce poste. Il accusa le vieux de la caverne – et toutes les choses qu'il n'était pas censé voir dans cette mine de glace fondue – de lui avoir donné cette idée à la con. C'était un vrai désastre.

Ils étaient censés être les meilleurs potes du monde et même un peu plus. Ils étaient censés se comprendre mieux que n'importe qui. Et enfin, ils étaient censés ressentir un amour aux multiples facettes si profond qu'il n'existerait aucun mot standard pour décrire leur relation.

Et pourtant, ils ne faisaient que se disputer. La moitié du temps sur la passerelle, Spock lui donnait l'impression d'avoir deux ans parce qu'il remettait en cause chacune de ses décisions. Mais les autres fois, ça tiltait à la perfection comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. C'était ce qui rendait toute cette situation si frustrante. Il pouvait voir la possibilité d'une grande équipe de commandement telle qu'elle l'avait été dans une autre dimension. Malheureusement, ça ne se ferait pas et ça le rendait dingue.

Ils se disputaient trop. Bon, peut-être que c'était aussi de sa faute. Il ne cédait jamais. C'était une aptitude qu'il avait acquise grâce à Frank : pendant des années, ce dernier lui avait fait sentir qu'il ne valait pas plus qu'une merde. Il était perpétuellement en mode défensif et manquait un peu de confiance en lui. Peut-être que c'était sa faute s'il interprétait tout comme une insulte. Peut-être qu'il portait trop de séquelles pour être l'ami de Spock.

Et même s'il était présentement en train de frapper son oreiller en espérant que ce soit Spock, il voulait toujours être ami avec ce casse-couilles de Vulcain. Cependant, il se demandait si Spock voulait la même chose. Au moins, _lui_ faisait des efforts. En plusieurs occasions, Jim l'avait invité à jouer aux échecs ou pour le déjeuner. Spock l'avait immédiatement envoyé bouler de toutes les manières vulcaines possibles.

Jim pouvait difficilement le blâmer de vouloir passer du temps avec sa petite amie parce qu'elle était vraiment canon. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il était un peu contrarié à propos de cette histoire de copine mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était jaloux de Spock parce qu'il était avec Uhura ou jaloux d'Uhura parce qu'elle était avec Spock. C'était compliqué et peut-être que ça contribuait à attiser son désir de hurler sur Spock lors de moments vraiment inappropriés. Non pas qu'il admettrait ce fait à quiconque. Il avait déjà du mal avec l'idée de se l'avouer à lui-même.

Frapper dans l'oreiller ne le soulagea pas de cette frustration qui avait pris la forme de Spock et il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'accorder le temps d'une petite _séance privée_ pour se débarrasser que cette tension induite par Spock. S'il faisait ça, un autre éléphant apparaîtrait dans la pièce **[1]**. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il repensa au temps où il avait onze ans. Sa mère l'avait emmené voir le docteur Suarez après sa tentative de suicide avec la voiture de collection et la falaise. Le forcer à consulter un psy était la manière que sa mère employait pour lui monter qu'elle se souciait de lui, même si elle allait rester avec Frank encore une autre année avant de divorcer. Le docteur Alayna Suarez était un bon médecin, elle n'était pas effrayée par les pitreries habituelles de Jim. Elle travailla avec lui jusqu'à son décès, dix ans plus tard.

Elle serait probablement fière de lui parce qu'il avait vraiment atteint son potentiel. Le docteur Suarez était l'une des rares personnes qui croyait en lui. C'était elle qui l'avait fait entrer dans cette école pour enfants doués dans l'Iowa. Là, il n'avait pas peur qu'on se moque de lui parce qu'il était intelligent et il était hors de portée de son beau-père. Cependant, le docteur Suarez aurait vraiment été furax contre lui de s'être senti complètement perdu l'année qui avait suivi son décès. Sa femme avait été très en colère. Heureusement, Pike avait été là pour le remettre sur le bon chemin.

Jim avait dû travailler sur plusieurs problèmes pendant son adolescence incluant la mort de son père et plus tard, la mort de son frère. Parce qu'il avait été admis à la Williams School, il n'avait pas accompagné sa mère lorsqu'elle avait été assignée sur Tarsus IV après son divorce. Sa mère avait reçu une médaille pour ses actes qui avait aidé à sauver des douzaines d'enfants du massacre mais elle n'avait pas pu sauver son propre fils. Sam était l'un de quatre mille enfants qui étaient morts sur la planète. Disons simplement que c'était pour cette raison que Jim avait passé beaucoup de temps en thérapie.

L'une des méthodes préférées du docteur Suarez était de demander à Jim d'écrire des lettres aux gens qui le rendaient dingue. Le médecin prétendait que parfois il était plus facile de dire les choses dans une lettre plutôt qu'à la personne même.

Quelque part, dans un centre de stockage sur Terre, il y avait probablement des dizaines de lettres écrites sur papier – à l'ancienne – adressées à sa mère, à son père, à son beau-père et à Sam. Aucun des destinataires n'avaient jamais vu ce que Jim avait écrit, même pas les deux qui étaient encore en vie mais il s'était senti mieux de le faire. Peut-être que cette technique allait fonctionner avec Spock.

S'il n'essayait pas quelque chose bientôt, l'incident de la passerelle allait se reproduire. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire à nouveau étrangler à moins que ça n'implique un lit et des mots de sécurité. Et quand on voyait la petite amie, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Non pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Enfin…

Il aurait préféré faire ça sur une version papier mais le papier était une denrée rare dans l'espace et il ne voulait pas se payer une visite chez la psy du vaisseau à moins d'y être obligé, elle le connaissait trop bien. Au lieu de ça, il sélectionna l'application e-mail de son PADD et se mit à dicter. Comme il n'allait pas envoyer ces courriers à Spock, il ne les verrait jamais. C'était la solution parfaite.

Malheureusement, il souffla sur le micro au mauvais moment et confirma l'envoi des e-mails à Spock sans s'en rendre compte.

Les logiciels de reconnaissance vocale peuvent se monter diaboliques.

**NdT :**

**[1]** _A elephant in the room_ en vo est une expression anglaise qui signifie qu'on a un énorme problème sous ses yeux et qu'on l'ignore volontairement.

À suivre…

Voilà, ce n'était certes pas très long mais c'était un prologue en même temps… Donc, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophones, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 1 – Tu m'emmerdes.**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : Tu m'emmerdes

Écrit le : 12/06/2258 à 17:34:23

Envoyé le : 13/06/2258 à 00:00:01

Parce que tu ne recevras jamais cet e-mail, je peux écrire tout ce que je veux. Putain, tu me fais grimper au mur 99% du temps. On est dans l'espace que depuis deux semaines et on a déjà eu 87 disputes. Oui, je tiens le compte.

Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me traites comme un gamin. Et puis, d'autres fois, je sais que tu me vois comme ton égal. Je pige pas. Ça me rend dingue. Pourquoi tu fais la girouette ? Tu me vois vraiment encore comme ce morveux de cadet qui a fait foirer ton test ?

Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ça m'avait gonflé que tu amènes mon père sur tapis pendant la séance de l'assemblée ? Je déteste qu'on me compare à mon père. Je l'ai jamais rencontré et je dois constamment me battre avec son fantôme. Je suis pas George Kirk et je veux pas l'être. Quand j'étais petit et la plupart du temps à l'académie, tout le monde voulait que je sois mon père. Et tout le monde était très emmerdé quand ils découvraient que j'étais pas comme lui. Comment je peux être comme un homme que je n'ai jamais vu ? J'avais vachement envie de te botter le cul pour avoir dit ça. En termes humains, c'était un coup bas.

Je suppose qu'on est à égalité à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère sur la passerelle. Ça aussi, c'était un coup bas. J'ai essayé de m'excuser de ma stupidité plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. Apparemment, les excuses sont illogiques. (Parfois, je crois tu penses que tous les comportements humains sont illogiques. Tu te rends compte au moins que ça te fait passer pour un con ?)

Puisque tu peux pas m'empêcher de m'excuser dans cet e-mail, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un salaud sur la passerelle. Je sais que c'était nécessaire mais je me sens toujours un peu con à propos de tout ça. Je sais parfaitement que tu aimais ta mère. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai vu ton expression sur la plateforme du téléporteur, tu avais le cœur brisé. La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un avec cet air si perdu, c'est quand ma mère est revenue de Tarsus IV et qu'elle a dû m'expliquer pourquoi mon frère n'allait pas revenir. Il s'appelait Sam. Il est mort un peu avant mes quatorze ans à cause de la stupidité des bureaucrates et de l'ego d'un homme.

Certains jours, je veux tout te raconter sur cette époque. Je veux qu'on soit potes comme on est censés l'être. (Et non, je peux pas te dire comment on est supposés être amis. Apparemment, le monde s'écroulerait si je te disais qu'il y a une autre version de toi qui court partout dans notre univers.) Je veux que tu sois quelqu'un qui se souviendra de moi dans plus d'un siècle, je veux être la personne en qui tu as le plus confiance.

Bon, j'imagine que j'ai déjà bousillé cette possibilité. Est-ce que tu veux même de moi comme ami ? Tu me détestes encore ? Parfois, je crois que oui. Parfois, la façon dont tu me regardes, je pense que tu me détestes encore. Parfois je crois que tu es persuadé que tout le corps de l'Amirauté était défoncé le jour où ils m'ont fait capitaine. T'inquiète, parfois, je suis pas loin de penser la même chose.

La moitié du temps, j'ai l'impression que je sais même pas ce que je fais. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Je pige que dalle à la bureaucratie de Starfleet. J'apprends tout juste à ne plus faire de gaffes en face des diplomates. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour avoir empêché que je me ridiculise hier. Même si tu continues à me gratifier de ton regard qui dit : « t'es tellement incompétent ». Je hais ce regard. Je me sens nul.

Je suis désolé d'avoir crié sur toi quinze minutes plus tard devant tout le monde. Non, c'était pas professionnel du tout mais tu arrives à me courir sur le haricot comme personne. Pourquoi tu continues à remettre en cause toutes mes décisions devant tout le monde ? Soyons francs, la moitié de l'équipage pense déjà que c'est toi, le vrai capitaine et que je suis juste le joli minois sur les affiches de recrutement de Starfleet. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible pour convaincre les gens que je suis capable de faire mon job.

J'ai bien compris que tu en sais plus que moi. C'est pas la première fois que tu sers sur un vaisseau et tu as plus l'habitude de tout. Pour moi, c'est une première et il n'y a que peu de choses que je ne sais pas. Soyons honnêtes, j'ai été jeté dans le grand bain et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour m'assurer que je nage correctement.

Peut-être que tu pourrais juste revoir à la baisse ce complexe de supériorité vulcain. Je sais que tu es meilleur de moi et tu sais que tu es meilleur de moi. Mais, s'il te plait, cesse de me le rappeler.

Mon beau-père, Frank, a beaucoup fait ça pendant que je grandissais. Il me faisait toujours sentir que j'étais bon à rien. Même quand je me ramenais avec des A, c'était jamais assez. Il me rappelait toujours que j'étais pas aussi bon que mon père ou Sam. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me compare à toi. C'est pas une sensation agréable.

Ça veut pas dire que je ne te veux pas ici. Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi ici. Je sais que tu peux faire de moi un meilleur capitaine. Je sais déjà que tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne, même si on se connaît depuis moins de huit semaines.

Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Selon ta copine, tu ne devais pas revenir, même si je t'ai pratiquement supplié de prendre ce poste. Alors pourquoi tu voulais servir sur ce vaisseau ? C'est à cause d'elle ?

Franchement, j'avoue que j'avais pas vu cette relation arriver. Pas que tu sois pas sexy. Tu es tout à fait séduisant et je trouve tes oreilles très excitantes. C'est peut-être que durant la séance, j'étais sûr à 100% que tu étais gay. Je n'arrivais à savoir si tu voulais m'embrasser ou m'étrangler. Parce que tu ne vas jamais lire ces lignes, je suis d'accord d'admettre que je ne serais pas complètement opposé à l'idée que tu m'embrasses.

À cause de certaines circonstances que je ne suis pas autorisé à expliquer – ça créerait des paradoxes qui provoqueraient la fin du monde – je sais de source sûre que c'est arrivé dans une autre dimension mais que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais dans celle-ci. Outre le fait que tu me hais de tout ton cœur, tu as une copine. Et cette copine est justement la fille que j'essaie de draguer depuis mon arrivée à l'académie il y a trois ans. J'arrive pas à savoir si je suis jaloux de toi ou d'elle. C'est en partie la raison qui me donne envie de te frapper la moitié du temps. Mais c'est pas quelque chose que j'irai raconter.

Puisque j'ai moins envie de te cogner maintenant, je devrais probablement te rejoindre pour te parler de la bonne marche du vaisseau. Je sais que c'est beaucoup plus facile de te dire ces trucs dans un e-mail, quand je sais que tu ne le liras jamais.

PS : ça te tuerait vraiment de venir manger avec moi de temps en temps ?

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci beaucoup pour les messages que vous me laissez, j'apprécie énormément. Nombre d'entre vous se posent des questions sur les éventuelles réactions de Spock entre chaque e-mail de Kirk qui sont parfois espacés d'une quinzaine de jours. Elles existent, évidemment mais MissCar a choisi de découper sa fic de la façon suivante : le prologue et les 11 chapitres suivants sont le POV de Jim et ensuite ce sera celui de Spock. Ne craignez pas de vous y perdre, les chapitres de Spock sont longs et remplis de détails qui recoupent les faits, il ne sera pas du tout nécessaire d'aller relire l'e-mail pour comprendre de quoi il parle. Promis.

Quant à la fréquence de la mise en ligne, elle sera probablement de une fois à deux fois par semaine pour les e-mails et ensuite, une fois par semaine, sauf incident majeur.

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 2 – Désolé pour ce nouvel incident**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : Désolé pour ce nouvel incident

Écrit le : 14/06/2258 à 18:43:54

Envoyé le : 15/06/2258 à 00:00:01

Apparemment, cette forme de soulagement porte ses fruits parce que je n'ai que voulu gifler ton adorable faciès de Vulcain toutes les deux minutes pendant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. C'est une amélioration en soi. Et aussi, on n'a eu que quatre disputes verbales et seulement deux sont survenues sur la passerelle. Je crois qu'on progresse avec cette histoire de haine mutuelle.

Hier matin, juste avant de relever la seconde équipe, tu m'as dit que tu ne me haïssais pas et que tu ne me trouvais pas _complètement_ incompétent. (Est-ce que l'ajout cet adverbeétait vraiment nécessaire ?) Je crois que tu allais dire autre chose mais j'ai été obligé de me remettre à la paperasse. Je déteste la paperasse.

Je devrais être content que tu ne me haïsses pas, même si tu dis que la haine est une émotion que tu ne ressens pas. Si on tient compte des jolies ecchymoses qui ornent mon cou depuis presque une semaine, je dirais que toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que c'est un beau ramassis de conneries.

Personnellement, je pense que je gère mieux ma colère que toi. Bon, d'accord, il se pourrait bien que j'aie brisé un stylo quand j'ai vu ta petite amie essayer de te voler un baiser vulcain au beau milieu de sa garde, i peine deux heures. J'étais pas contrarié parce qu'elle avait essayé de t'embrasser mais par le fait qu'elle était en service. C'était absolument pas professionnel.

En toute franchise, j'étais pas fâché qu'elle ait tenté le coup parce que moi j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Parce que j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser même si j'ai pensé à le faire quelques fois à la manière humaine. Tu as une belle bouche. Que je n'observe pas parce que je ne veux pas t'embrasser. Ce serait mal parce que tu as une copine. De plus, même si tu m'as affirmé que tu ne me haïssais pas, je pense pas que tu m'apprécierais de cette façon. Ce serait totalement illogique pour moi de nourrir ce désir de te rouler des pelles, de manière subconsciente ou pas.

J'admets que ça m'a fait plaisir, pour des raisons que je ne te dévoilerai pas, parce que tu l'as repoussée au moment où elle essayait de te toucher la main. Je me sens légèrement mieux maintenant que je sais que tu peux réprimander ta petite amie devant tout l'équipage de la passerelle pour un manquement au règlement. Apparemment, tu ne me singularises pas, c'est juste ton côté Vulcain coincé qui te donne des TOC à propos de tout. Je l'accepte.

Peut-être que tu te comportes de cette façon parce que tu n'aimes pas les démonstrations d'affection en public. Tu m'avais semblé très gêné, comme seuls les Vulcains peuvent l'être, quand elle t'a embrassé sur la plateforme du téléporteur. T'as aussi un peu flippé quand elle a essayé de prendre ta main au dîner hier. Le maître mot, c'est vraiment _essayé_ parce que tu as retiré ta main plus vite qu'un enfant qui touche un ancien four. (Selon les standards vulcains, se tenir la main, c'est bien comme s'embrasser, non ?)

Bien que j'aie pris plaisir à te voir blâmer ta copine sur la passerelle, c'était inapproprié. Je te l'ai dit, c'est probablement plus efficace de donner des conseils à ta petite amie ou à n'importe quel autre membre d'équipage qui a fait quelque chose de stupide en privé, à moins que ce soit absolument crucial pour cet individu qu'il reçoive ce conseil immédiatement. D'accord, j'aurais pu aussi bien te le dire sans hurler ou faire des allusions sur le fait que ce serait vraisemblablement _mort_ pour toi ce soir.

(L'idée que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble m'a rendu heureux d'une manière que je ne veux pas explorer. Sérieusement, mais bordel comment vous avez fini ensemble, tous les deux ? Je pige pas. La seule chose que vous avez en commun c'est un énorme QI et la capacité à parler tout un tas de langues.)

Ce qui fait de moi un parfait hypocrite parce j'ai crié sur toi devant tout le monde sur le fait de ne pas donner de conseil en public. Oui, oui, je réalise que j'agis comme un trou du cul parfois mais toi aussi. Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai connard cet après-midi encore une fois.

Je comprends bien que tu es simplement toi et j'essaierai à l'avenir de ne plus te hurler dessus parce que tu es toi. J'essaierai aussi d'accepter ces différences qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi si tu acceptes que je sois différent également. Parce que tu es un Vulcain, il faut que je comprenne que tu ne verras pas les choses de la même manière que tes collègues non-Vulcains. Est-ce que tu pourrais te rappeler alors que tes collègues non-Vulcains ne vont pas interpréter les situations comme toi ?

Essaie de garder en tête que je ne ferai pas les choses exactement comme Pike le faisait avant qu'il ne devienne Amiral. Cesse de me brailler dessus, comme les Vulcains le font, chaque fois que je tente quelque chose d'un peu différent. Je comprends bien que tu as plus d'expérience que moi. Cependant, c'est pas parce qu'une chose est faite d'une certaine manière depuis toujours qu'elle ne peut pas être faite différemment. Laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière.

Si je me retrouve le cul par terre, s'il te plait, comporte-toi comme un premier officier le ferait, aide-moi à me relever. Il y a des chances que je me retrouve sur le cul bien des fois mais c'est pour ça que tu es là. Tant que tu m'assènes ton « Je te l'avais bien dit » sans personne dans les parages, ça me va.

Premièrement, j'aime appeler les gens par leur prénom. Non, je fais pas ça uniquement pour savoir le prénom de ta copine même si je pense que je le connais déjà à cause d'un certain manquement au règlement sur la plateforme du transporteur juste avant qu'on soit envoyé sur le grand vaisseau maudit. Je sais que c'est techniquement contre le règlement mais j'essaie d'encourager une certaine proximité. Comment on peut avoir envie de se prendre une balle pour une autre personne si on ne connaît d'elle que son grade et son nom de famille ?

(Oui, Spock, je sais très bien que les vraies balles ne sont plus utilisées. C'est une expression. Mais pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions comme ça ? Manifestement, tu vas tripoter le cerveau de tout le monde. Je sais que tu connais cette expression. Pour l'amour du ciel, tu es professeur de langues. La seule personne plus à même de comprendre les nuances d'une langue que toi, c'est ta copine bien trop sexy.)

Soyons honnêtes, je pense que les règlements de Starfleet, c'est de la merde. Et je crois que tu penses la même chose, parce que tu continues à hausser les sourcils devant leurs pratiques ridicules, même si tu prétends le contraire. Donc, ta relation avec tu-sais-qui est techniquement une violation de dix-sept règlements différents, pas que j'aie envie de te dénoncer, même si ça entraînerait une rupture immédiate entre vous.

(Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur cette hypothèse. Si j'admets que je veux qu'Uhura et toi rompiez alors je vais devoir m'expliquer à moi-même pourquoi je le veux et je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à avoir cette conversation avec mon subconscient. Si j'ai cette conversation avec moi-même, je vais devoir admettre que j'ai maté ton joli petit cul sur la passerelle. Et j'essaie justement d'éviter cet éléphant-là en ce moment. Et non, Spock, y a pas d'éléphants dans mes quartiers. Une fois de plus, c'est une expression.)

Mon opinion personnelle est que tant que ça ne se termine pas avec des morts, je suis d'accord pour qu'on brise les règles. En fait, si ça empêche quelqu'un de mourir, je suis d'accord pour qu'on brise les règles. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour garder cet équipage en vie et on s'arrangera avec ces bureaucrates sans cervelle plus tard. Il y a un vieux dicton sur Terre qui dit : « Il est plus facile de demander le pardon après que la permission avant ». Je dis ça maintenant pour que tu saches mais on va beaucoup demander pardon.

Tu sais, dès que Starfleet commencera réellement à nous envoyer exécuter de vraies missions d'exploration, je vais vouloir être de l'équipe d'extérieur. Oui, je sais, c'est dangereux et je suis censé être la personne la plus importante à bord mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense. N'importe qui sur ce vaisseau est aussi important que moi. N'importe quelle vie a autant de valeur que la mienne. Peut-être même que leur vie a plus de valeur que la mienne. Si je n'ai pas la volonté de faire quelque chose, comment je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire ? Si quelque chose m'arrivait, je sais que le vaisseau serait entre de bonnes mains. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je suppose que je devrais te remercier d'être venu déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus choqué parce que tu as dit oui ou parce qu'on a réussi à passer trente minutes ensemble sans se hurler dessus. En fait, je pense qu'on a eu une conversation plutôt plaisante à propos de tes recherches. J'ai pris plaisir à discuter avec toi sans que tu éprouves le besoin de hausser un sourcil condescendant. Le déjeuner de ce midi a été un de ces rares moments où je pense qu'on pourrait devenir cette équipe de commandement que j'ai vue dans la tête de l'autre Spock. Ça me laisse l'espoir qu'on pourrait réussir une mission sans s'entretuer.

Et puis, une heure plus tard, j'ai accidentellement touché ta main quand tu m'as tendu un PADD et tu as complètement flippé. Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux que tu m'aies pas réprimandé comme tu l'as fait avec ta copine un peu plus tard. J'essayais pas de t'agresser sexuellement. Mais une fois encore, comme tu m'as pas engueulé, tu le sais probablement déjà.

Donc, de combien est la probabilité que toi et moi, on passe une garde complète sans se quereller ? Selon Bones, tout l'équipage pense qu'on a l'air de deux crétins avec nos disputes publiques incessantes. Tu le savais ? Ils prennent des paris sur le moment où tu vas de nouveau péter un câble et me pousser contre la console pour essayer de me tuer d'une manière vraiment pas cool. Je devrais sans doute le mentionner dans un e-mail que tu vas vraiment lire. Je te le dirai demain.

Je suppose que je vais devoir m'arrêter là parce que je dois examiner le dossier de pré-mission pour l'exercice de demain qui consiste à lécher le cul des diplomates. Eh oui, je lis vraiment les dossiers de pré-missions. Je ne suis pas totalement incompétent, même si c'est ce que tu penses la moitié du temps, en dépit de ce que tu m'as dit hier.

C'est moi ou tu penses aussi que c'est bizarre qu'après la mort de plusieurs milliers de cadets et la destruction d'une planète entière, Starfleet croit que le meilleur usage de son vaisseau amiral est d'exécuter des missions qui se révèlent être essentiellement des séances photos ? Même moi je suis fatigué de sourire pour les caméras.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 3 – Comment je pouvais savoir que cette glace extra-terrestre était dangereuse ?**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : Comment je pouvais savoir que cette glace extra-terrestre était dangereuse ?

Écrit le : 01/07/2258 à 21:35:34

Envoyé le : 02/07/2258 à 00:00:01

Tu es sans doute tout à fait capable me dire quelle est la probabilité exacte pour moi de me faire sévèrement blessé et de perdre conscience sur une mission censée être sans danger mais je t'en prie, abstiens-toi. Ton éloquent haussement de sourcil qui signifie : _Bordel, mais à quoi il pensait ?_ est suffisant. Vraiment, tu pourrais un tantinet rabaisser ton niveau de condescendance ? Je suis suffisamment masochiste pour nous deux, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Sérieusement, tu devais vraiment m'assener un _Je te l'avais bien dit_ devant la moitié du personnel médical ? Je sais, je sais, ce ne sont tes paroles exactes, tu as dit : « Si je me rappelle correctement, Monsieur, j'ai suggéré que vous ne consommiez pas ce produit alimentaire en particulier avant qu'il ne soit scanné » mais c'est pareil. Je suis joliment sûr que c'est la version snob vulcaine pour dire _Je te l'avais bien dit_. Je deviens trop bon à décoder ce que tu dis vraiment quand tu te mets en mode Vulcain condescendant.

Crois-moi, je sais que je mérite ton regard meurtrier qui signifie _t'es trop con comme capitaine_ pour avoir terminé à l'infirmerie à cause d'une réaction allergique à un sorbet extra-terrestre. Mais comment je pouvais savoir que mes allergies alimentaires choisiraient ce moment-là pour faire tout foirer ? Oui, j'aurais dû écouter quand tu m'as dit qu'il était dans mon meilleur intérêt d'éviter tout ce qui ne m'était pas familier. Une fois encore, comment j'étais censé savoir que cette glace alien inconnue allait littéralement me faire devenir violet avant de me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Je sais que tu as lu tout le dossier préparatoire de la mission, parce que tu déchires à ce genre de truc et, par conséquent, tu sais que refuser une offre de nourriture ou de boisson sur cette planète-ci est considéré comme extrêmement insultant, spécialement durant des négociations diplomatiques. Et quand je dis _insultant_, je veux dire se faire buter d'abord et interroger ensuite. Je voulais pas qu'on bousille totalement notre première mission diplomatique importante qui n'impliquait uniquement de sourire aux photographes au nom de la paranoïa. Il s'est avéré que tu n'étais _pas_ paranoïaque.

Je te présente mes excuses, même si les excuses sont illogiques. Tu ne vas pas lire ça alors tu ne peux pas me le répéter. Une fois de plus, c'est beaucoup plus facile de dire les choses quand je sais que tu ne vas jamais lire ce que j'écris.

Mon évanouissement au beau milieu de la mission a résolu le problème. Selon ta copine, qui m'a mis au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, nos hôtes se sont sentis si gênés devant mon malaise qu'ils ont tout signé sans pousser les négociations plus avant. Apparemment, provoquer une urgence médicale chez leurs invités est un faux-pas majeur dans leur culture. Ils ont senti le besoin de nous apaiser. J'aime l'apaisement.

Donc, j'ai passé un peu de temps à l'infirmerie mais tout s'est bien terminé. La Fédération a obtenu l'accès à leurs précieux minéraux et tu as pu mettre en avant tes fabuleuses capacités à négocier. Je ne peux toujours rien te dire sans causer de paradoxes dimensionnels mais tu vas finalement devenir ambassadeur dans une autre dimension. C'est pourquoi tu dois être un bon négociateur maintenant. Je sais déjà que tu es bien meilleur que moi à ça.

Tu es bien plus patient, même si tu me gratifies de tes haussements de sourcils trop souvent, c'est chiant. J'y travaille. Et c'est certain, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, les choses vont mieux entre nous. Pourtant, la moitié du temps, je sens qu'on est à quelques secondes d'exploser. Je me mets en colère trop facilement. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai passé trop de temps dans les parages de Frank. Désolé, c'est un mécanisme de défense résiduel.

Avant qu'il ne meure, Sam me disait que j'étais trop sensible et que je prenais tout du mauvais côté. Il me disait aussi que je cherchais juste une raison de me battre avec Frank parce que je le détestais. Ça n'a pas vraiment changé une fois que Frank est sorti de ma vie.

Mon petit frère Kevin, lui, disait toujours que je cherchais constamment une excuse pour frapper quelqu'un ou lui arracher la tête. Il disait ça généralement quand je commençais à crier sur lui pour des raisons dont je me rappelle plus maintenant. Si t'as jeté un coup d'œil à mon dossier judiciaire ou si ta petite amie t'a parlé de notre première rencontre, tu sauras que c'est vrai. Je réalise que je dois cesser de frapper d'abord et de poser des questions ensuite. Je m'y emploie. En vérité, je n'ai pas tenté de te frapper depuis l'affaire de Nero, même si parfois, ça me démange vraiment. Tu ne veux absolument pas savoir combien de fois j'ai boxé mon oreiller ces derniers temps en prétendant que c'était toi.

Donc, quelles sont les chances de garder cette information particulièrement humiliante en dehors du rapport de la mission ? Une fois encore, je suis bien certain que certains membres de l'Amirauté qui m'ont nommé à ce poste sous la contrainte, se demandent probablement quelle genre de drogue ils prenaient quand ils ont signé les papiers. Moi qui finis à l'infirmerie lors d'une mission censée être pacifique à cause d'une réaction allergique alimentaire ne va me faire gagner aucun fan parmi l'Amirauté. (Oui, je sais, cette phrase est grammaticalement bancale mais la faire commencer par _je_ sonnait juste trop bizarre. Spock, ça, c'est _ma_ lettre et je serai aussi grammaticalement incorrect que je le veux. C'est pas comme s'il y avait un risque que tu corriges ma grammaire. C'est moi ou tu prends ton pied en faisant ça sur la passerelle ?)

Je pourrais nommer tous les amiraux qui me détestent mais je suis en train de retranscrire cette lettre à l'ancienne, à l'infirmerie et je n'ai pas l'énergie de les citer tous. Soyons honnêtes, Pike est le seul membre de l'Amirauté qui me croit capable de faire ce boulot et qui ne voit pas ma nomination comme un outil de recrutement ou un coup de relations publics. Mais même moi, je pense que ma nomination est un gros coup médiatique.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'observent tous sous un microscope, dans l'attente que je salope le boulot. Je sais que tu crois que je suis paranoïaque mais je suis certain que c'est ce qui se passe réellement. Je suis si inquiet à propos de ces crétins qui me surveillent que j'ai reconfiguré mon compte e-mails afin qu'il efface automatiquement certains messages du serveur. Par exemple, à minuit, cette lettre disparaîtra automatiquement de ma boîte de réception et du serveur. Comme si je voulais que certains membres de l'Amirauté découvrent que je doute de mes capacités à faire ce job ou pire, que toi, tu reçoives ce message. Tu m'étranglerais pour de bon avant même que je puisse m'expliquer.

Tu es tout le temps en train de consulter mon PADD pendant notre service. Tu pourrais accidentellement tomber sur le message. Une fois de plus, je suis paranoïaque mais parfois, ça a du bon.

Pendant que mon meilleur pote me maudissait sur un ton très surprotecteur – comme seuls les médecins/meilleurs amis savent le faire – de consommer de la nourriture étrangère bizarre en mission, il a mentionné que tu l'avais rendu totalement dingue en prenant de mes nouvelles toutes les quinze minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? Tu étais vraiment inquiet pour moi ? Même si tu dirais probablement qu'être inquiet est complètement illogique, j'espère que tu l'étais.

Si les choses avaient été inversées et que tu étais allé à l'infirmerie, je me serais inquiété pour toi. Si tu n'étais plus là, avec qui je me battrais sur la passerelle ? Je pense que tu me manquerais bien trop. J'ai besoin de toi.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** :

/works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 4 – T'as couvert mes fesses auprès de l'Amirauté ?**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : T'as couvert mes fesses auprès de l'Amirauté ?

Écrit le : 16/07/2258 à 22:15:54

Envoyé le : 17/07/2258 à 00:00:01

Il m'a fallu exactement deux jours pour comprendre que tu es sur mon dos comme d'habitude et que tu corriges les rapports que j'envoie à Starfleet avant transmission. Tu pensais vraiment que je m'en rendrais pas compte ? Tes empreintes électroniques sont partout sur mes dossiers. C'est vrai que t'es doué mais moi aussi. C'est moi qui ai piraté ton test. T'aurais pu juste me demander.

Et aussi, tu devrais trouver un autre adjectif que _fascinant_. Et essaie d'employer le mot _logique_ un peu moins souvent. Il y a une merveilleuse application sous Word 2257 qui génère automatiquement des synonymes pour un mot donné à partir de cent vingt-sept langages ou dialectes différents. L'usage abusif de tes deux mots favoris t'a totalement grillé. Les raccourcis électroniques n'ont fait que le prouver. Tu devrais mieux couvrir tes traces, surtout si on tient compte de tes talents.

Je te demanderais bien pourquoi t'as fait ça mais j'ai peur de connaître la réponse. Personnellement, j'espère que c'est parce que tu as des TOC et tu as un besoin vulcain que tout soit parfait. C'est une part de ce que tu es et je commence à ne plus le prendre pour moi. Je pense vraiment que tu prends ton pied à vérifier ma grammaire. Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit avant dans ces lettres. En vérité, je hais la paperasse. (Y a-t-il un moyen quelconque qu'on ajuste ta position afin que tu puisses te charger de toute la paperasse ? Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Peut-être que demain je devrais te le demander vraiment.)

L'autre raison qui me pousse à penser que tu revérifies tout mon travail est que tu me fais pas confiance et que tu crois que je ne suis qu'un abruti incompétent même si tu dis le contraire. Je sais que ces dernières semaines, tu as cessé de remettre en cause tout ce que je dis sur la passerelle et je t'en remercie même si tu penses que la gratitude est illogique. Pourtant, tu continues à faire de petites choses qui me font croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Sérieusement, tu n'avais pas besoin de me demander trois fois pendant notre pause-repas si j'avais lu le dernier rapport émanant de ton département.

Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de relire les rapports que j'envoie à Starfleet ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Je le te promets, peu importe à quel point j'en meure d'envie, je ne dirai jamais à Starfleet d'aller se faire foutre dans un rapport officiel. (D'accord, je serai bien capable d'écrire une version de ce rapport en exprimant ce genre de sentiments mais je suis pas assez con pour l'envoyer vraiment à Starfleet). Spock, tu peux juste me signaler que je ne dois pas faire de remarques offensantes sur le comportement ou la garde-robe des différents dignitaires avec lesquels on traite au lieu d'effacer ces passages des rapports sans me le dire. Je comprends maintenant que je n'étais censé mentionner que ce roi violet tout couvert de taches se tenait trop près de son assistant ni que je les avais accidentellement vu s'embrasser.

Comment je vais apprendre à faire mon boulot si tu fais tout à ma place ? J'apprends mieux en faisant par moi-même. Si je fais quelque chose de faux, apprends-moi comment le faire correctement. Même si la moitié de l'équipage le pense parfois, je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'officier en trois ans. J'ai même eu une note de 4.0 en moyenne cumulative. Le seul individu qui a réussi plus rapidement avec une double matière principale, c'est toi. Ce qui te qualifie pleinement pour m'enseigner à devenir un bon capitaine.

Je vais probablement devoir répéter cette question demain sans céder à la colère mais tu as fait exprès d'effacer tout ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ce que j'appelle _l'incident diplomatique du sorbet_ ? Normalement, je relis les corrections que tu apportes à mes rapports juste avant de les envoyer à Starfleet mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps à cause d'une crise à l'ingénierie qui n'en était pas vraiment une et des millions d'autres choses qu'un capitaine doit faire. Je l'ignorais totalement jusqu'à ce que Pike me signale le rapport.

Parce que cet homme est comme un père pour moi, il savait déjà que j'étais devenu violet à cause de cette saloperie de glace extra-terrestre. Je lui avais envoyé un e-mail. J'ai envisagé de lui envoyer certains des e-mails que je t'écris mais ils sont trop personnels. (C'est pourquoi les lettres que j'ai choisi de garder sont sauvegardées sur un serveur non-Starfleet, quelque part, protégées par un sévère encryptage dont je ne parlerais jamais).

De plus, il pourrait souligner que je suis un peu trop obsédé à devenir ton ami si je veux juste être ton ami. J'ai vraiment pas besoin que mon père de substitution vienne me dire que j'ai le béguin pour mon très indisponible premier officier. Même si j'ai le béguin pour toi, Uhura m'arracherait les couilles si je tentais une approche vers toi. Et tu pourrais bien faire la même chose. Mais bon, comme je n'ai _pas_ le béguin pour toi…

Au début, quand Pike m'a dit que toutes les références à ce qui s'était vraiment passé avaient été effacées du rapport, j'ai pensé que c'était un accident. J'ai cru à l'origine que peut-être, lorsque tu corrigeais, tu avais soufflé sur le micro au mauvais moment et que l'ordinateur avait effacé toutes les preuves de ma stupidité.

Si tu étais vraiment en train de lire ces lignes, tu hausserais les sourcils en cet instant. Pourtant ma théorie n'est pas si illogique. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ce logiciel de reconnaissance vocale est sensible sur ces ordinateurs ? Une fois, à l'académie, j'ai complètement supprimé une de mes dissertations parce que j'ai en quelque sorte accidentellement activé le programme en entraînant dans ma chambre un beau mec que j'avais rencontré en boîte. (T'inquiète, t'es bien plus chaud bouillant que lui et, non, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. En plus, on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Pas que je fasse vraiment attention à quel point tu es sexy mais je t'ai déjà dit dans ces lettres que je te trouvais à tomber. Tu es la personne la plus séduisante de ce vaisseau quand tu hausses tes sourcils sexy.)

Je ne veux pas savoir comment l'ordinateur a interprété ce que nous disions comme : _Supprime totalement mon projet du serveur_. J'ai passé des heures à réécrire mon essai de mémoire et avec l'aide d'une version antérieure après avoir essayé sans succès de récupérer le papier définitif. C'était entièrement ma faute parce que j'avais bricolé les paramètres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de copies de sauvegarde de mes dossiers. J'essayais d'éviter qu'une certaine personne ne découvre un certain projet sur lequel je travaillais relatif à un certain test impossible à réussir. Dieu merci, j'ai une mémoire photographique, autrement j'aurais été baisé sur toute la ligne.

Je pense sincèrement que ce programme de dictée me cherche mais je ne crois pas que c'est un cas de vengeance technologique. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai lu ta version des événements, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune mention de ce qui s'était réellement passé excepté le fait que j'étais parti plus tôt parce que je commençais à me sentir mal après avoir mangé des plats locaux. On m'a toujours dit que les Vulcains ne mentaient pas. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'est qu'une demi-vérité.

Alors, la question est : pourquoi as-tu menti à Starfleet pour moi ? Ça ressemble à quelque chose que je ferais. Enfin, c'est une chose que j'ai déjà faite pour toi. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi personne n'avait posé de questions après l'incident de la passerelle quand tu as essayé de me tuer parce que j'avais des trucs moches sur ta mère ? Il se pourrait bien que j'aie écarté certains faits de mon rapport et supprimé deux ou trois trucs de ton rapport. Si tu te demandes comme j'ai eu accès à ton rapport, rappelle-toi que je suis le mec qui a brisé le test du Kobayashi Maru sans se faire attraper. J'ai des aptitudes de dingue à ça. Et aussi, grâce à ces aptitudes de dingue, quelques morceaux choisis de la vidéosurveillance ont simplement disparu des archives de l'_Enterprise_.

J'en dirais bien un peu plus mais en fait, tu es devant ma porte. Assez miraculeusement, tu étais d'accord pour faire une partie d'échecs ce soir. Alors, peut-être, juste peut-être que tu commences à m'apprécier vraiment. T'as été moins con ces temps. Les choses les plus étranges finissent par arriver.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 5 – Désolé d'être un connard**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : Désolé d'être un connard

Écrit le : 01/08/2258 à 23:35:34

Envoyé le : 02/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Ce soir, le tournoi d'échecs ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme prévu. Et dire que les deux premières parties s'étaient si bien passées. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on s'est contentés de parler des affaires courantes du vaisseau et de Starfleet qui continue à nous envoyer remplir des missions aussi chiantes qu'inutiles. En fait, j'ai dû frapper deux oreillers pour me sentir suffisamment calme pour écrire cette lettre, autrement, le sujet en en-tête aurait été _**Va te faire foutre, Spock**_.

Je suis désolé de m'être énervé et d'avoir été sur la défensive quand tu as commencé à me questionner sur ma famille. C'est ma réaction normale, j'agis comme un con dès que quelqu'un me pose des questions sur ma vie de famille totalement bousillée. Si ma vieille thérapeute était encore en vie, elle te dirait que je faisais exactement la même chose avec elle. Essaie de ne pas le prendre personnellement quand je me comporte comme ça.

Je ne sais même pas si tu sais que j'ai un frère adoptif. Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné avant et je doute que ce soit mentionné quelque part dans les dossiers que tu as lus en préparant ta contre-attaque verbale au procès du Kobayashi Maru. La seule personne de ce vaisseau à qui j'ai parlé de Kevin ou de ma famille est Bones et il me faut généralement un ou deux bouteilles de bon alcool pour être capable de le faire.

Mon enfance est au-delà du terme disfonctionnel. C'est pour cette raison qu'enfant, on m'a forcé à voir un thérapeute. Mes problèmes avaient peu à voir avec un père qui est mort le jour de ma naissance. Le plus grand problème était qu'il était plus facile pour ma mère de fonctionner comme un soldat que comme une mère, jusqu'à ce que j'ai quatorze ans et elle avait déjà enterré un enfant. Arrivé à ce point-là, j'étais trop en colère pour jouer à la famille heureuse avec l'enfant de remplacement jusqu'à mon arrivée à l'académie.

Ma mère, Winona, a toujours été plus proche de Sam que de moi. Peu importe le nombre de fois où le docteur Suarez, ma psy, m'a dit le contraire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle aimait plus Sam parce qu'il ne lui rappelait pas le jour où elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Je crois que cette proximité était la raison qui a poussé Sam à l'accompagner sur Tarsus après son divorce, au lieu de partir pour l'université comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Il ne voulait pas laisser maman seul sur une planète étrange alors que j'étais parti pour une grande école privée. Peut-être que si Sam avait pris une décision différente, il serait toujours en vie. Peut-être que si j'étais allé avec elle, les choses auraient été différentes. Est-ce que tu as déjà joué au jeu des « et si », Spock ? Je pense que j'y joue un peu trop.

Malgré nos différences, j'adorais Sam. On se battait tout le temps mais parfois, je pense que c'était la seule personne qui me comprenait et voyait au-delà de la façade que je montrais aux autres. Je crois qu'on était proches parce qu'on devait tous les deux faire face à la colère de Frank. Sam était toujours un soutien même s'il était fâché contre moi, un peu comme toi. C'était un super grand frère. J'aurais aimé que tu aies la chance de le rencontrer. Spock, tu sais que tu n'aurais été que d'un an son cadet, s'il n'était pas mort sur Tarsus à dix-sept ans.

Même si je n'étais pas sur Tarsus IV pendant la famine et le massacre, les événements qui sont survenus sur cette planète pendant le printemps et l'été 2246 ont probablement affecté ma vie plus que tout autre chose en dehors de la mort de mon père. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu mon frère, je pense que j'ai perdu une part de ma mère aussi.

Elle n'était plus la même après ça. Elle est revenue brisée et marquée même si la preuve physique de son calvaire avait disparu au moment où je l'ai revue. C'était comme si elle essayait de s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé en se maintenant aussi occupée que possible avec moi et l'enfant de remplacement. Le docteur Suarez m'a dit que perdre un enfant, c'était perdre une partie de soi-même et que c'était pour ça qu'elle agissait ainsi. Je crois qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Quelque chose est arrivé à ma mère sur cette planète, une chose dont elle ne veut pas parler, même douze ans plus tard. Je n'avais pas tout à fait quatorze ans à l'époque mais je _sentais_ qu'il s'était passé autre chose avec les colons en dehors de la famine et la guerre. Après avoir vu comment ils avaient enrobé de sucre ce que Nero avait fait à la Terre et à Vulcain, je _sais_ que ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et à Kevin a été épuré et désinfecté avant d'être prêt pour la consommation publique.

Durant cet été, je vivais à la maison, je me suis réveillé chaque nuit au bruit des hurlements de Kevin, il parlait de cadavres et de chambres d'exécution. J'ai maintenant l'autorisation de sécurité pour accéder à la plupart des fichiers concernant les événements survenus sur Tarsus mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à le savoir.

Une fois qu'on a pris connaissance d'une chose pareille, il est impossible d'oublier. Par exemple, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai accidentellement vu dans l'esprit de l'autre Spock. De temps en temps, je vois une version plus âgée de toi et moi émerger de ma tête. Je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais dans cette dimension parce que tu as une copine, même si tous les deux, vous ne semblez plus aussi proches. Je suis encore en train de me demander si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

La seule chose de bien que Tarsus m'a apporté, c'est mon petit frère Kevin. Il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans et il va démarrer son cursus à l'académie dans deux semaines à la grande consternation de ma mère. Au moins, elle l'a préservé de devenir comme notre navigateur qui lui a commencé son entraînement à treize ans. Winona ne veut pas que ses enfants suivent ses pas à Starfleet. Elle était folle furieuse quand j'ai rejoint Starfleet et, d'après Kevin, elle a complètement flippé quand elle a découvert que j'étais sur l'un des vaisseaux qui a répondu à l'appel de Vulcain. Elle était tellement furax qu'elle n'est pas venue à la cérémonie des félicitations. Je crois qu'elle m'accuse d'être devenu capitaine à vingt-cinq ans parce qu'elle pense que ça a influencé la décision de Kevin de rejoindre Starfleet, au lieu d'accepter une des nombreuses autres bourses d'études.

Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, ni les raisons qui ont poussé ma mère a adopté Kevin puis à quitter Starfleet après ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kevin était le seul membre de sa famille à avoir survécu au massacre. Je crois que ma mère a servi dans une mission de Starfleet avec ses parents. Il n'avait plus de famille et ma mère ne voulait pas le laisser vivre dans un foyer d'accueil.

Pendant les premières années, j'étais jaloux de mon tout nouveau petit frère parce qu'il avait vraiment une mère pour s'occuper de lui au lieu d'un beau-père qui le battait. Je suis resté dans mon école chic autant que je le pouvais pour éviter de participer à cette farce de famille heureuse. Après Tarsus, ma mère a pris un boulot de consultante privée qu'elle pouvait faire depuis notre vieille ferme de l'Iowa sans être dans l'espace 95% du temps.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu, en grandissant, que Winona revienne à la maison pour de bon, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, ni pour Sam, ni pour moi. Et finalement, elle l'a fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai ressenti une colère sans nom parce que, en vérité, elle était capable de le faire pour un enfant qui n'était même pas biologiquement le sien. Je n'ai jamais compris. Peut-être qu'après la mort de Sam, Winona a réalisé combien il était important d'être une mère.

Je ne sais vraiment pas et j'ai trop peur de lui demander en personne, tout comme j'ai trop peur de te dire en face que tu m'emmerdes. J'ai peur de connaître la réponse. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait juste pas assez. Je pense que je lui ai posé la question au moins une demi-douzaine de fois dans différentes lettres enfermées dans un coffre, quelque part, dans une unité de stockage de Starfleet, sur Terre ou ailleurs.

Je n'ai jamais été assez courageux pour lui demander en face pourquoi elle était capable d'être la mère de Kevin et incapable d'être la mienne. Mais une fois encore, je n'ai pas le courage de te dire les choses que j'écris dans ces lettres en personne. Je suppose que rien n'a vraiment changé. Je préfèrerais faire face à des Klingons assoiffés de sang ou à Nero encore une fois plutôt qu'à mes sentiments. Seigneur, j'ai des problèmes.

Puisque j'ai déjà déblatéré sur les problèmes que j'ai avec mon paternel dans ma toute première lettre, on va juste éviter de parler de George. Sauf que j'ai eu une très longue conversation avec l'autre toi à propos de ce que devient l'autre moi qui a son père et je ne vais jamais comprendre ce que sa mort m'a vraiment fait. Je suis aussi devenu capitaine et je t'ai trouvé alors qu'est-ce que ça change dans le grand schéma des choses ?

Mon beau-père a créé plus de dégâts que le fantôme de mon père. Je hais Frank. Je pense que la haine est encore un mot trop doux pour décrire ce que je ressens pour la personne qui a fait de mon enfance un enfer. Il ne m'a pas seulement rendu suicidaire, il m'a aussi envoyé à l'hôpital en plusieurs occasions. Je crois que je méprise Frank encore plus que Nero, si une telle chose est possible.

Frank a totalement pourri mon enfance. Je ne me suis jamais senti plus mal aimé ou sans valeur de toute ma vie. Il m'a fait sentir que je n'étais rien et je ne serai jamais rien. Il m'a fait sentir que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien, même si je travaillais très dur. Chaque fois que j'essayais de mieux faire, je n'y arrivais pas, parce que je continuais à entendre sa voix dans ma tête. C'était comme une prophétie qui s'accomplissait. Frank est probablement à l'origine de toutes mes insécurités même si j'agis comme un enfoiré prétentieux sur ce vaisseau. Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, tout ça, c'est de la frime pour la galerie.

J'ai tenté de me suicider quand j'avais onze ans pour m'éloigner de lui. J'étais convaincu que la mort était la façon d'échapper au fait qu'il me prenait pour son punching-ball. C'était la solution ultime. J'étais si fatigué que tout le monde se moque de moi à l'école parce que mon père était mort au moment de ma naissance. Ma mère n'a jamais semblé remarqué à quel point c'était moche parce qu'elle n'était jamais là. Je ne pouvais tout simplement en supporter davantage.

Un jour d'été, j'avais onze ans, j'ai volé les clés du cabriolet décapotable d'époque de mon père biologique et j'ai essayé de la précipiter dans un ravin pour empêcher Frank de la vendre au plus offrant. J'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute et j'ai sauté de la voiture. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai cru aux certitudes absolues et aux scénarios voués à l'échec.

Après ça, Winona m'a envoyé chez le docteur Suarez pour faire face à mes _problèmes_. Je pense que j'ai récolté quelques raclées supplémentaires juste parce que Frank devait m'y conduire trois fois par semaine. Le docteur Suarez est la seule qui a compris ce que Frank me faisait et l'a fait arrêter. C'était plutôt dur d'ignorer ce qui se passait quand je me pointais aux séances couvert de bleus. Elle n'a pas cru à l'excuse _je suis tombé de mon vélo_ plus d'une fois. Ça a pris presque un an, jour pour jour, après l'histoire de la tentative de suicide. Ma mère a quitté Frank lorsque la thérapeute l'a mise au courant pour les corrections.

Ces anecdotes ci-dessus ne sont que la pointe de l'iceberg quand il s'agit des problèmes tordus de ma famille. Un jour, je veux te les raconter en personne. Je veux avoir le type de relation que cet autre moi, dans l'autre dimension, a avec son Spock, où ils se disent tout. Maintenant, là, je ne suis pas certain de te faire confiance. Aussi cliché que ça fasse, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je veux te faire confiance mais j'ai été entubé de si nombreuses fois que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire complètement confiance à quiconque, sauf peut-être à Bones et à Kevin. Je veux te faire confiance. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose.

Demain, une fois que j'aurais frappé mon oreiller un peu plus, je viendrai m'excuser d'avoir aboyé sur toi. Je pourrais même prévoir une partie d'échecs si tu es d'accord. Une partie de moi ne pense pas que tu accepteras parce que, au départ, tu étais à peine d'accord pour une troisième partie. Cependant tu pourrais dire oui parce que ta copine et toi, vous n'êtes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Peu importe, je te poserai la question pour de vrai demain. Si je souris quand tu me diras que vous vous séparez, ignore-moi.

Je pourrais même vouloir tout te raconter sur mon frère superstar, qui va marcher dans mes pas à l'académie. Kevin, je peux en parler, n'importe qui d'autre de ma famille, pas vraiment. Donne-moi du temps.

Lorsque tu seras capable de me parler de ta mère sans changer brusquement de sujet, on pourra avoir une vraie conversation sur les problèmes familiaux. Jusque-là, abordons uniquement des sujets sans danger pour éviter les conflits. Maintenant qu'on ne se dispute plus tout le temps, je crois qu'on pourrait en trouver.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** :

/works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

**Blabla de la traductrice** : Ben voilà, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé jusque-là mais je ne pourrai plus dire ça désormais. Donc, au moment de mettre mon chapitre en ligne, je le relis une dernière fois, comme d'habitude, et là, je m'aperçois, horreur, que j'avais tout juste commencé à le traduire sans le terminer et que j'étais passée au suivant… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien mais je suis notoirement distraite parfois. Alors j'ai dû terminer de traduire ce chapitre en mettant le turbo pour pouvoir vous délivrer le fruit de mon travail dans le temps. C'est chose faite.

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 6 – Je crois que cette histoire d'amitié pourrait marcher**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Je crois que cette histoire d'amitié pourrait marcher**

Écrit le : 03/08/2258 à 22:59:24

Envoyé le : 04/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Ce soir, la partie d'échecs s'est bien mieux déroulée que celle de l'autre jour. Il n'y a eu ni cris, ni pièces balancées dans la chambre. Et je n'ai pas eu à frapper mon oreiller une fois que tu as quitté mes quartiers. En fait, je suis toujours en train de sourire quand j'écris ça. Parfois, tu arrives à me rendre heureux. Tu as tendance à me faire agir comme une collégienne qui a un béguin, sauf que je n'ai _pas_ le béguin pour toi. Je pense juste occasionnellement à coucher avec toi. Ce qui est parfaitement normal pour un humain mâle âgé de vingt-cinq ans en pleine santé. Tu es sexy.

Merci d'avoir totalement évité de parler de ma mère, de mon beau-père ou de Sam sans que je me sente obligé de te dire d'éviter de tels sujets. Tu deviens doué à deviner ce que je veux de toi sans que j'aie besoin de te le dire. C'est comme si tu lisais dans mon esprit.

Mais t'as pas ce genre la capacité, si ? Tu es un télépathe par toucher. Est-ce que tu perçois de petites ondes dans mon esprit chaque fois que nos mains entrent en contact accidentellement ? J'ai même pensé que nos doigts se frôlaient un peu trop souvent pendant la partie d'échecs.

Je peux comprendre que des accidents arrivent. Juste au cas où, je promets d'avoir des pensées enthousiastes, comme Starfleet nous donnant quelque chose à faire autre que des missions diplomatiques lèche-cul et des trajets occasionnels de réapprovisionnement. Si je ne me disputais pas avec toi sur la passerelle de temps en temps, je crois que je sombrerais dans l'ennui. Pourquoi est-ce que les bureaucrates responsables ne nous donnent pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ?

Je me suis senti si à l'aise avec toi que j'ai sorti mon album de photos digital pour te montrer mon génial petit frère. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. J'ignorais totalement que mon supposé meilleur ami avait trafiqué ma collection de photos.

Tu pourrais, s'il te plait, oublier tous ces clichés où on me voit faire des trucs stupides avec des filles et des mecs dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom ? Du manière ou d'une autre, Bones a réussi à mettre ces images là sans m'en parler. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu me prennes pour un abruti qui se bourre la gueule et qui tire tout ce qui bouge. Je pense que tu viens d'atteindre le point où tu crois que je peux vraiment faire un bon capitaine même si Starfleet ne nous donne pas beaucoup de mou.

Premièrement, tous ces clichés ont au moins un an. Je n'avais pas réellement de temps pour des festivités alcoolisées lorsque je tentais de découvrir comment battre ton test ou quand j'essayais de m'arranger avec mon calendrier hyper chargé de dernière année. Je n'ai pas pris plus d'un ou deux verres après la très déplaisante conversation que j'ai eue avec un certain amiral. Un vrai connard, celui-là.

Donc, la plupart de ces images datent de mon 24ème anniversaire. J'ai tendance à me torcher salement et à faire des choses très stupides à mon anniversaire, même si je ne célèbre pas mon anniversaire. Tu pourrais peut-être cacher tout l'alcool du vaisseau lorsque j'aurai vingt-six ans. Si je fais quelque chose de très con le 3 janvier 2259, je t'en prie, fais semblant de rien et aide-moi à me couvrir auprès de l'Amirauté.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire et à ce que ta copine dit de moi, je ne baise pas tout ce qui porte une jupe. (Apparemment, elle est convaincue que je ne lui ai parlé la première fois que pour coucher avec elle.) _Primo_, je suis pansexuel **[1]**, par conséquent, une jupe n'est pas nécessairement requise. Je suis attiré par un individu, pas par son genre.

_Secundo_, ma réputation est largement exagérée. Je n'ai pas forniqué avec la moitié de la galaxie. Je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans une orgie avec un ambassadeur, une prêtresse et plusieurs diplomates anonymes de diverses planètes de la Fédération. Je ne me farcis pas non plus des animaux de la ferme. J'accuse ta petite amie pour celle-ci en particulier. Rien n'est arrivé lors de notre dernière mission quand le Premier Ministre m'a gratifié d'une visite privée, même s'il était un peu pingre. (Merci de me rappeler de ne pas inclure ça dans mon rapport. C'est beaucoup plus facile de gérer la paperasse et les rapports nécessaires maintenant qu'on bosse dessus ensemble.)

De plus, les rumeurs qui affirment que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec divers membres féminins de l'équipage sur mon fauteuil de capitaine sont totalement fausses. Tu as la moindre idée des ennuis encourus si je couchais avec une subalterne ? Bon, tu le sais probablement puisque tu as gardé secrète ta relation avec tu sais qui. C'est comme si vous ne sortiez pas vraiment ensemble mais que vous étiez juste de bons amis qui s'embrassent de temps en temps. En fait, ça a été la seule fois. Maintenant, Uhura et toi vous prenez à peine vos repas ensemble. Peut-être que c'est que tu passes ta pause déjeuner avec moi ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr que c'est parce que je suis trop cool. Je pense que tu commences à m'apprécier en tant qu'ami comme Butch et Sundance **[2]**, pas à la manière d'un petit ami.

(Tu sais que tu la seule personne que je pourrais inviter à sortir sur ce vaisseau sans risquer de sévères conséquences, si on obtient d'abord l'aval de Starfleet ? Pour ça, on doit remercier Pike et sa merveilleuse première épouse qui ont forcé les choses à changer.)

Et tous les partenaires sexuels que j'ai eus n'ont pas été que des coups d'un soir. J'ai aussi eu quelques relations qui ont duré au-delà du petit-déjeuner pris le lendemain, mais pas tant. J'ai du mal à faire confiance. Pendant les cinq ans durant lesquels j'ai été sexuellement actif, j'ai couché avec neuf individus et seules trois étaient des femmes et elles n'étaient pas toutes humaines. Il y en aurait eu dix mais ta copine est entrée avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec Gaila.

Je ne crois pas qu'il se serait passé quelque chose de toute façon, parce que j'ai un peu flippé quand elle a prononcé le mot en A. On ne devrait jamais répondre : « ça, c'est bizarre » quand quelqu'un – homme ou femme – vous dit qu'il vous aime. Après une enfance aussi pourrie que la mienne, c'est difficile que croire que quelqu'un puisse réellement m'aimer.

Mes problèmes à accorder ma confiance ont joliment bousillé ma vie sexuelle. Je ne fais généralement pas assez confiance aux autres pour aller au-delà d'un roulage de pelles et d'un pelotage un peu poussé, pas que le pelotage un peu poussé ne soit pas agréable. Je n'ai même pas encore rencontré un mec en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance pour être celui qui va en dessous. Je pense que je ferais une exception pour toi, si tu en as envie et que tu es dispo.

Cependant, tu es en couple, ce que je respecte et je ne brise pas les couples. Tant que tu es avec mon officier en communications préféré, je garderai mes pensées inconvenantes pour moi et je me focaliserai sur le fait de devenir ton ami. Je me concentrerai aussi sur le fait de ne pas te crier dessus devant l'équipage. Je m'améliore. La plupart des disputes sont des exercices mentaux maintenant.

Même si ça ne peut pas être plus éloigné de la vérité, tout le monde sur ce vaisseau pense que je ne suis qu'un énorme queutard, même si je n'ai couché avec personne depuis bien longtemps avant que la mission ne commence. Aimer draguer un individu ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de me le faire. Je continue à flirter avec ta copine juste parce que ça la fait chier mais je ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec elle. (À moins que tu n'aies envie d'un plan cul à trois parce que je crois que j'ai envie de toi). C'est un exercice mental. Je l'apprécie en tant qu'amie et je ne veux pas l'énerver en convoitant son petit ami. Tu sais manifestement que c'est un jeu parce que tu ne sembles jamais contrarié.

J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses t'expliquer ce que tu as vu dans mon album de photos digital au lieu de changer de sujets et de me parler des expériences sur lesquelles ton département travaille en ce moment. Non pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que fait ton département. Je trouve que les sciences sont sexy et je trouve que c'est adorable quand tu te mets en mode conférence. C'est juste que je voudrais que tu ne me voies pas comme tous les autres me voient. Je veux que tu m'apprécies et que peut-être, que tu me respectes.

Je veux que nos parties d'échecs et nos déjeuners deviennent plus que des extensions de nos heures de travail ou le fait qu'on essaie de mieux s'entendre pour le bien du vaisseau. Je veux qu'on soit plus que des collègues, même si ça veut dire qu'on est juste des amis. Je préférerai être juste ton ami que rien du tout.

Je crois qu'on y arrive doucement. Tu m'as dit que, petit, tu jouais aux échecs avec ta mère quand tu étais malade. Tu m'as même parlé des horribles tentatives que ta mère a faites pour cuisiner cette étrange soupe de légumes vulcains que tu détestes. Je suppose que les talents culinaires de ta mère sont aussi mauvais que ceux de la mienne.

C'est ce que je veux. Je veux qu'on puisse partager ces stupides petites anecdotes sur les choses les plus folles. Je veux que tu sois en mesure de me raconter les trucs illogiques que ta mère faisait pour toi et moi, je te confierai les choses que Sam faisait pour me remonter le moral quand on était mômes. Tu crois qu'on peut arriver à ce stade dans notre relation ? Je l'espère tellement.

**NdT :**

**[1] **Un pansexuel apprécie les individus en soi ; pour lui, le genre n'a pas de sens.

Le concept de pansexualité rejette la façon binaire de percevoir les genres et la notion de deux genres avec une orientation sexuelle spécifique. Les pansexuels sont ouverts aux relations avec les personnes qui ne s'identifient pas comme strictement comme hommes ou femmes.

Source : wiki/Pansexuality

**[2]** _Butch_ Cassidy et le Kid (_Butch_ Cassidy and the _Sundance_ Kid) est un western de George Roy Hill sorti en 1969 aux Etats-Unis avec Paul Newman et Robert Redford.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : /works/668315

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 7 – T'as pas l'air emballé par la nouvelle mission**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **T'as pas l'air emballé par la nouvelle mission**

Écrit le : 28/08/2258 à 19:35:34

Envoyé le : 29/08/2258 à 00:00:01

Okay, je suis à moitié convaincu que tu lis ces lettres ou mon esprit. Comme on va dire que j'ai des compétences de dingue en ordinateur, je vais plutôt pencher pour une lecture accidentelle de mon esprit, ce qui me va parfaitement, tant que c'est un accident ou que tu as secrètement le béguin pour moi parce que je suis trop sexy.

(J'espère que tu ne vois aucune de mes pensées inappropriées, de celles qui impliquent que tu es nu, penché en travers de différents meubles tandis que je te fais des trucs de folie qui te font hurler mon nom. Ça rendrait à nouveau les choses gênantes entre nous alors que nous avons enfin atteint un point où les gens ont cessé de parier sur le moment où tu vas me tuer. Maintenant, ils parient sur le moment où on va coucher ensemble. Ce qui est totalement ridicule parce que tu es heureux (?) en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, je pense que tu es heureux. Parfois, je ne peux pas le dire parce que tu ne souris pas et que tu n'as aucune interaction personnelle avec Uhura).

Donc, tu dois lire mon esprit parce que tu m'as demandé hier qui étaient Butch et Sundance. Comment tu aurais pu me demander une chose aussi obscure sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps dans mon brillant esprit ?

Ça m'a fait sortir ma collection de films du XXème siècle. C'était chouette de voir un film avec toi hier soir. C'était différent de notre habituelle partie d'échecs. C'était amusant de t'entendre commenter le cinéma terrien. Il faudra qu'on se fasse des films de science-fiction la prochaine fois juste pour t'entendre faire des remarques sarcastiques sur les inexactitudes scientifiques. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point tu es hilarant quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ? Bon, ça va peut-être prendre un moment avant qu'on ait, toi et moi, un peu de temps libre parce que Starfleet nous a finalement lâché la bride.

Désolé si je me suis endormi pendant le deuxième film. C'est l'effet secondaire des trop nombreuses fois où on me réveille pendant ma garde de nuit pour des urgences qui n'en sont pas réellement. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es un super oreiller ? Tu es tout confortable et chaud. J'ai dans l'idée que c'était probablement trop de contacts physiques pour toi parce que je pense que je t'ai pris la main pendant mon sommeil ou alors je l'ai peut-être rêvé. Tu commences à devenir très présent dans mes rêves et généralement, tu es nu.

Maintenant, je suis parfaitement volontaire pour admettre le fait que j'ai un minuscule béguin pour toi. Ce qui n'est pas comme tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui est en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, je ne vais tomber amoureux de personne. C'est comme ça qu'on récolte un cœur brisé et un coma éthylique.

(À un certain moment, quand j'aurai envie de te parler de mon enfance totalement merdique, je te raconterai comment ma mère célébrait mon anniversaire avec ses amis Jack Daniels, Jim Beam et José Cuervo **[1] **avant que sa cure de désintoxication ne commence à vraiment fonctionner. Au lieu d'une fête d'anniversaire, je devais gérer la gueule de bois de ma mère, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez vieux pour me joindre aux festivités).

Donc, si je t'ai touché de manière peu convenable pendant mon sommeil, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé avant la fin du second film pour retourner dans tes quartiers ? Je te le demande maintenant parce que j'ai trop peur de te poser cette question en personne. Je trouve étrange que tu m'aies permis de te prendre pour mon ours en peluche vulcain. Si cette femme qui fait partie de l'équipe de Bones – celle qui a le béguin pour toi – t'avais utilisé comme oreiller comme ça, tu aurais fait ton super Vulcain avec elle et tu lui aurais fait la leçon sur la manière de toucher correctement un Vulcain juste après l'avoir repoussée de façon aussi dramatique que possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'est pas produit hier soir ?

Ce qui m'amène à me demander pourquoi ta petite amie n'a pas dit à sa copine Christine de reculer ? Il n'y a pas une règle quelconque dans _le livre des filles _qui interdit de convoiter le petit ami de ton amie ? (Merci de ne pas souligner le fait que je te convoite, même si Uhura est mon amie. Oui, je sais que je ne suis qu'un hypocrite ou peut-être un connard). Elle n'est même pas contrariée que toi et moi, on passe autant de notre temps libre ensemble. En fait, je crois même qu'elle a encouragé cette soirée cinéma hier soir. Si t'étais mon petit ami, je ne suis pas certain que je serais aussi heureux que tu passes autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça semble bizarre qu'elle ait envie qu'on passe tellement de temps ensemble.

C'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment t'interroger sur ce qui se passe

entre toi et ta copine. Chaque fois que je te parle de ta petite amie dans un sujet qui n'est pas relié au travail, tu changes instantanément de sujet. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Je sais que tout le monde sur ce vaisseau pense que vous deux, vous êtes un couple parfait mais je ne vois pas où. Toi et moi, on passe plus de temps ensemble maintenant qu'on n'essaie plus de se tuer, qu'Uhura et toi. Même si une partie de moi espère secrètement que vous deux rompiez, je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir triste, le cœur brisé à cause de cette rupture.

(Je sais que tu argumenterais sans fin sur le fait qu'il t'est impossible d'être triste parce que la tristesse est une émotion mais on sait tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. Je suis allé dans la tête de l'autre toi et je sais que tu ressens les choses plus profondément que n'importe quel humain. Ça veut dire que tu ressens plus intensément. Tu as été très triste depuis le début de la mission même si tu as essayé de le cacher. Je sais que ta mère te manque. Gérer la perte d'un parent peut s'avérer difficile et il faut du temps pour faire son deuil. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ajouter la douleur d'un cœur brisé à tout ça).

Si tu lis réellement dans mon esprit, je pense que c'est trop injuste parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans ton adorable petite tête de Vulcain.

Même si on s'entend mieux maintenant, bon dieu, tu continues à m'embrouiller. Tu es la définition même du chaud et du froid. Tu es toujours incroyablement inconsistant mais, au moins, tu ne me hurles plus dessus tout le temps à la manière Spock. Même si toi et moi, on commence à devenir amis, tu continues à me maintenir à bout de bras. (Non, je ne veux pas dire littéralement. On était physiquement très proches hier soir). Oui, je sais que je fais la même chose avec toi mais, au moins, j'essaie de faire l'effort de te laisser entrer parfois. Eh, je sais que j'ai des problèmes à faire confiance. Mais c'est quoi, ton excuse ?

En plus du fait de rester muet sur ce qui se passe entre toi et ta copine, tu ne vas pas non plus me dire pourquoi tu t'es gelé sur place lorsque tu as découvert qu'on devait apporter notre aide aux efforts de colonisation sur la planète désignée maintenant sous le nom de Nouvelle Vulcain pendant les six prochaines semaines.

Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Je veux dire, tu as presque démissionné de Starfleet pour pouvoir prendre part à l'effort de reconstruction et maintenant, tu n'es pas content d'avoir la chance d'aide ton peuple à titre officiel sans avoir à quitter ton poste. Le seul point négatif que je vois dans cet arrangement est qu'on va nous utiliser comme vaisseau cargo idéalisé pour cette mission et que ça va probablement devenir un autre de ces exercices de relations publics lèche-cul. Mais au moins, cette fois, on va faire quelque chose de bien, on ne va pas uniquement figurer sur l'affiche.

Ça va être cool. On va aider à explorer la planète et la préparer pour la colonie.

Et pourtant, je pense que j'ai eu droit à la version Spock d'un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas passer des moments privilégiés sur la colonie ? Si toi et moi, on est vraiment passé de collègues forcés qui se criaient dessus tout le temps à de presque amis, tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de choses ? Je veux être là pour toi mais tu ne me le permets pas. Je trouve ça très chiant et très agaçant. Pourquoi tu ne me le permets pas ?

**NdT** :

**[1]** Ce sont respectivement des marques de whisky, bourbon et tequila.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : voir mon profil (ffnet refuse de l'afficher correctement)

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

**Note de la traductrice** : Je publie cette fic en parallèle sur AO3, même titre, même pseudo. Si vous voulez changer de plateforme et me laisser d'autres messages, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s.

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 8 – Tous les Vulcains sont aussi chiants ?**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Tous les Vulcains sont aussi chiants ?**

Écrit le : 13/09/2258 à 02:05:18

Envoyé le : 14/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Oh, je suis tellement furax contre Spock en cet instant. Pas toi, l'autre Spock. En fait, je suis aussi fâché contre toi mais pour des raisons complètement différentes que je vais développer plus loin dans cette séance d'évacuation.

Paradoxes de fin du monde, mon cul. « Je n'ai pas menti, je l'ai uniquement sous-entendu ». « Je ne souhaitais pas vous influencer à l'excès. » Tu réalises que tu vas devenir un petit vieux sournois ? Et que tu vas garder ton habileté à me faire chier sans même essayer. Ce doit être un trait génétique particulier aux Spock, parce que seuls toi et ton double y parvenez avec une telle aisance.

Imagine ma surprise, hier matin, quand je t'ai vu toi, ton père et l'autre toi _discuter_ en privé. Désolé si j'ai surpris votre petite conversation familiale privée. D'accord, parce que tu ne vas jamais lire ça, je pourrais aussi bien être franc avec toi et te dire que j'ai écouté cette discussion pendant quinze bonnes minutes avant que tu ne réalises que j'étais là. Navré d'avoir espionné.

Je ne dirais pas que cette conversation était amicale parce que même si tu as vingt-huit ans, ton père te traite toujours comme si t'étais à la maternelle. Ça m'a amusé de regarder la version vulcaine d'une dispute tandis que l'autre toi essayait de jouer les médiateurs. C'était fun.

Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir compris la raison de votre dispute à tous les trois parce que mon vulcain est assez moyen et que je ne pigeais qu'un mot par-ci, par-là et que j'ignore totalement ce que _Pon Farr_ signifie. Rien n'est ressorti quand j'ai cherché. (Je n'ai pas voulu utiliser un traducteur universel pour espionner votre conversation privée. Ça aurait été de la triche. Contrairement à un certain Vulcain de ma connaissance, qui, j'en suis certain, lit dans mon esprit, je ne ferais pas une chose pareille).

Je suis joliment sûr que j'ai carrément mal compris la discussion parce que je ne crois pas que ton père t'aurait suggéré d'épouser une jolie fille vulcaine (ou un mec) et de concevoir des bébés génétiquement vulcains à 75% alors que tu es déjà en couple. Je ne crois pas que ton père serait le diplomate qu'il est si c'était le cas, ce serait rustre.

Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me mettre à tousser copieusement quand j'ai cru entendre que ton père disait qu'il était d'accord si tu décidais d'épouser un Vulcain mâle. C'était une combinaison de choc et de vœux pieux de ma part. Je ne suis peut-être pas vulcain mais je suis un homme. Si ton père est conscient que tu apprécies les hommes, ça veut dire que tu joues aussi dans mon équipe.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère aussi me traite comme si j'étais un môme. J'essaie de savoir qui, de ma mère ou de ton père, a l'attitude la plus condescendante. Ce serait probablement pire si elle n'avait pas son petit garçon à couver. Le meilleur truc à propos de l'adoption de Kevin, c'est que je suis passé de bébé à enfant aîné. C'est comme si rien de ce que nous ferons ne rendra jamais nos parents heureux. Je suppose que l'autre Spock a compris et qu'il était là pour empêcher que les choses tournent vraiment mal.

Je suis tout à fait furax contre toi ou l'autre toi parce que vous m'avez menti à propos de cette histoire de paradoxe de fin du monde. Je ne comprends même pas complètement son raisonnement. Il a dit qu'il voulait que nous cultivions cette vie en la changeant en amitié à notre manière. En ne venant pas avec moi sur l'_Enterprise_ et en me donnant le moyen de prendre le commandement, j'ai presque totalement bousillé les chances qu'on devienne amis. Dire des choses désagréables sur la mère de quelqu'un n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer _une amitié qui vous définira tous les deux_. Je suis juste content que tu te sois contrôlé avant de me tuer pour de vrai.

Je suis vraiment furieux que l'autre toi ne m'ait pas fait assez confiance pour me dire la vérité mais je commence à croire que c'est génétique. J'étais censé garder l'existence de l'autre Spock loin de toi mais je découvre que non seulement tu sais tout de lui mais que c'est lui aussi qui t'a convaincu de ne pas quitter Starfleet. T'es vraiment revenu pour moi et cette _amitié qui nous définira tous les deux_ ?

(Il y une chose qui me rend vachement perplexe, c'est que l'autre Spock ne cesse de mentionner sa relation avec l'autre moi comme d'une profonde _amitié_. Si on a des relations sexuelles par intermittence avec une personne pendant plus de dix ans, ce n'est plus de l'amitié. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il essaie de ne pas nous influencer ou s'il est toujours dans le déni).

Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu es revenu dans l'_Entreprise_ pour moi parce que tu ne me dis rien. C'est pour cette raison que je suis genre en colère contre toi. Tu aurais pu me le dire, mais non. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ignorais tout de toi jusqu'à ce que nous allions à la colonie. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne voulais pas y aller parce que ta relation avec ton père commence tout juste à atteindre un point où vous êtes tous les deux en bons termes et que la plupart de tes compatriotes te traitent comme un paria parce que t'es à moitié humain. Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'Iowa pour des raisons similaires. Bien que dans mon cas, mes pairs ont des raisons complètement différentes de me traiter comme un lépreux social.

Si tu es vraiment revenu dans l'_Entreprise_ pour que nos vies définissent notre amitié alors ça explique pourquoi ta copine et toi, vous n'êtes pas exactement le couple heureux que tout le monde croit. (Sauf pour Bones qui pense même que vous ne sortez plus ensemble). Ça me rendrait dingue si mon copain n'avait aucun problème à me laisser derrière mais revenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si cette relation est totalement platonique. Elle est plus gentille à propos de tout ça que je ne le serais. J'aurais rompu avec toi au moment même où tu aurais quitté le vaisseau, particulièrement si on avait été ensemble depuis…

En vérité, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Uhura et toi sortez ensemble. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu es toujours sur la défensive et tu changes de sujet dès qu'il est question de ta petite amie. Si on devait avoir une relation autre que celle de collègues amicaux, tu devras me parler de ce genre de choses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas encore confiance ?

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : archiveofourown

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

**Note de la traductrice** :

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

**Chapitre 9 – Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des disputes / Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi**

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des disputes **

Écrit le : 29/09/2258 à 19:35:34

Envoyé le : 30/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Je croyais qu'après mon dernier éclat concernant ma réaction exagérée lorsque tu as posé des questions sur ma famille, ce serait la fin de nos stupides disputes. J'espérais qu'on avait enfin passé un cap dans notre relation extrêmement compliquée. En tenant compte de notre altercation d'aujourd'hui où j'ai failli te mettre mon point sur la gueule, je pense qu'on ne l'a pas encore atteint.

Pour la première fois, je t'ai vraiment dit que j'étais contrarié que tu me caches certaines choses. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai posé des questions sur ta copine et sur ce connard de Vulcain appelé Stonn, qui continue à dire des trucs qui me donnent envie de lui botter le cul, tu as changé de sujet ou tu as utilisé une quelconque autre stratégie de fuite. Ce doit être ton mécanisme de gestion de conflits préféré. Cette fois, je n'ai pas voulu te laisser fuir. J'ai continué à te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu répondes vraiment à ma question. Ce qui a amené les hurlements. Puis j'ai serré les poings une seconde tellement j'avais envie de te frapper.

Je me suis arrêté avant de le faire vraiment et ensuite j'ai détalé si vite que j'ai peut-être renversé quelqu'un au passage. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à construire des trucs jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calme pour la thérapie des e-mails. Construire des trucs, c'est l'autre chose qui soulage mon stress et ici, il y a des tas de trucs à construire.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli te frapper. Je ne veux pas être comme Frank. C'était ma plus grande crainte en grandissant. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne qui dit qu'elle aime quelqu'un et le lui montre en ne lui laissant que des hématomes sur tout le corps. Pas que je t'aime, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi **

Écrit le : 29/09/2258 à 20:12:41

Envoyé le : 30/09/2258 à 00:00:01

Je dois arrêter de me mentir. Si je n'écris ces lettres que pour moi, alors je me dois d'être honnête. Si on ne peut pas être honnête avec soi-même, alors avec qui le peut-on ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Et, merde, tout ça me rend confus. En fait, je te trouve plus déroutant maintenant que lorsqu'on n'était _pas_ en train de se disputer pas tout le temps, avant que les choses ne deviennent amicales. Je reconnais que tu m'attires sexuellement. Tu es magnifique. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas te trouver sexuellement attirant ?

Cependant, je ne suis pas juste attiré par ta beauté esthétique. Je suis attiré par toi. Je prends plaisir au temps que je passe avec toi. Je suis ennuyé que tu me laisses éloigné de toi parce que je veux tout connaître de toi. Je veux voir le vrai toi.

Je sais que je tiens à toi. Je déteste quand tu es loin de moi, comme maintenant, à cause de cette affectation. Ça me manque d'être avec toi sur la passerelle. Nos parties d'échecs me manquent. Nos repas pris en commun me manquent. Je comprends tout à fait que tu as besoin de passer du temps avec ton père même si vous vous entendez à peine. Je n'ai aucun droit de monopoliser ton temps.

J'étais prêt à attaquer ce connard de Vulcain pour toi. C'est un signe très évident que je t'apprécie vraiment. J'aurais botté le cul de cet enfoiré pour ce qu'il a dit sur toi et ta mère si tu m'avais laissé faire. On ne désigne pas la mère décédée de quelqu'un en l'associant à un synonyme de prostituée, quel que soit le langage employé. Ce n'est pas juste.

Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas essayé de le tuer. J'ai dit que tu n'aimais pas ta mère et tu as tenté de me tuer. Il l'a traitée de traînée et tu es juste parti. Je me demande si ce n'est pas cet incident en particulier qui a fait débuté notre dernière dispute.

Je sais que je veux être plus que ton ami, même si ça n'est pas demain la veille. Tu es actuellement en couple, même si je sais que cette relation ne va pas déboucher sur l'achat d'une petite maison entourée d'une clôture blanche et une moyenne de 1,7 enfants. Je ne veux pas participer activement à briser votre relation parce que ça te blesserait. Plutôt mourir que te causer de la peine.

Même si tu refuses de me parler ce qui se passe, je sais que votre relation tombe en ruines. Je le sais depuis un moment et peut-être que je voulais faire semblant de croire que vous seriez heureux pour toujours pour me protéger de… je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis perdu.

Je sais que j'ai utilisé ta relation avec quelqu'un pour ignorer ce que je commence vraiment à ressentir pour toi. C'est joliment évident que ta relation avec ta copine ne va pas durer éternellement parce que ton père a essayé de te coller avec d'autres personnes depuis qu'on est arrivé à la colonie il y a quelques semaines et que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de la présenter à ton père. (Mais tu l'as fait avec moi. Je dois comprendre quelque chose à ça ?)

Apparemment, j'ai bien compris ta dispute avec ton père quand on y est allé la première fois même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que Pon Farr veut dire. Et j'ai peur de demander. Je suis juste un peu choqué que ton père joue les entremetteurs alors que tu es en couple. En fait, je suis surpris qu'il joue les entremetteurs. En tenant compte du fait qu'il est resté en retrait ces derniers jours, peut-être qu'il a finalement compris que tu n'avais pas d'intérêt à t'installer là-bas et à me laisser Starfleet derrière. Je ne vais même pas prétendre que tu restes pour ta petite amie parce qu'il était évident que ta relation avec Uhura n'est pas assez forte pour te garder sur l'_Entreprise_. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Franchement, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne crois pas que je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Ce n'est exactement comme si j'avais eu les plus beaux exemples dans ce domaine. Mon père était censé aimer ma mère mais il l'a laissée derrière. Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait pour protéger huit cents autres individus, mais il l'a quand même laissée derrière. Ma mère aimait mon père mais elle s'est mariée avec Frank moins de cinq ans plus tard. Frank était censé aimé ma mère mais il a tiré tout ce qui bougeait derrière son dos et il a maltraité ses enfants.

La seule relation fonctionnelle que j'ai vue entre deux êtres qui étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre est celle de Pike et sa femme. Je dois admettre que je veux cette sorte d'amour un jour, peut-être. Je veux être avec quelqu'un qui aurait envie d'adapter sa carrière pour le bien de notre relation. Je veux être avec quelqu'un qui reste à mes côtés en cas de réhabilitation et de changements de carrières forcés.

Même si je suis amoureux de toi, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quoi en faire. Tu n'es pas célibataire en ce moment, même si cette relation n'est pas parfaite. Si elle et toi rompiez demain, ce n'est pas comme si toi et moi, on allait sauter tête la première dans une nouvelle relation. Je peux te dire par expérience que ce genre de relations d'après rupture qui servent à rebondir se terminent généralement en désastre et après, je passe du bon temps avec mon ami Jack. Je ne veux pas risquer de ne pas avoir cette amitié de toute une vie pour une relation sexuelle temporaire. Je ne pense pas que je peux fonctionner sans toi dorénavant. On se connaît depuis moins de six mois et je ne peux déjà plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je préfère n'être que ton ami plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie sans toi.

Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de tirer un coup. Peut-être que toute cette confusion et cette attraction sexuelle pour quelqu'un qui ne peut être qu'un ami n'est causé que par une extrême frustration sexuelle. Une fois que nous aurons fini ici, à la colonie, je demanderai si on peut obtenir un petit congé à terre. Les lourdes constructions et les températures extrêmes ne sont faciles à supporter pour les humains, même si on a cette super technologie qui peut mettre en place un complexe d'appartements en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Peut-être qu'un congé à s'envoyer en l'air est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Une partie de moi ne pense pas que coucher avec un parfait étranger améliorera les choses. Oui, j'ai eu quelques coups d'un soir avant mais je suis joliment sûr que ça impliquait une copieuse dose d'alcool. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise avec ça et généralement, je dois suffisamment me bourrer la gueule pour ne plus m'en soucier.

Et ensuite, je ne veux que toi. Je veux juste être avec toi. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quiconque sur n'importe quelle planète qui puisse prendre ta place. Je suppose que je vais juste devoir m'habituer à cette confusion/frustration sexuelle extrême. Je suis devenu très, très pote avec ma main droite récemment, grâce à toi.

Puisque je ne peux rien faire à propos de ma frustration sexuelle, je peux au moins essayer de m'arranger avec les autres parties de ma confusion et de mon irritation que tu provoques. Tu as marqué un point important ce matin pendant notre dispute. Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu me racontes ta vie alors que tu ne sais pratiquement rien de ma vie pré-Starfleet, à part ce qui était dans les dossiers que tu as lus pour préparer tes arguments pour l'audience préliminaire du Kobayashi Maru, il y a quelques mois. Si je suis incapable de t'envoyer ces lettres, de quel droit j'attendrais que tu t'ouvres à moi en me parlant de ta petite amie ou du harcèlement que tu subissais enfant ?

Pike m'a toujours dit que les meilleurs capitaines guidaient par l'exemple. Je vais donc montrer l'exemple. Je sais que je ne vais pas t'envoyer ces lettres parce que ça pourrait me conduire à passer plusieurs heures en formation sur le harcèlement sexuel et tu me donnerais ta démission. Je ne vais pas risquer que ça arrive. Tu sais à quel point ces séminaires sont chiants ?

Premièrement, je vais vraiment te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi. Ensuite, je vais suggérer qu'on trouve un moyen de caser cette soirée cinéma même si on est incroyablement occupés en ce moment. Je vais te raconter comment Sam m'a appris à conduire une moto à l'ancienne parce que Frank était trop saoul et que ma mère n'était pas là pour me dire comment faire. Je pourrais même te dire que j'ai été harcelé et que j'ai pété quelques nez d'abrutis en CE2 parce qu'ils n'avaient traité d'_orphelin_. Je promets de te dire ce que c'est d'avoir douze ans et de découvrir qu'on aime aussi les garçons. Je te raconterai tous les trucs fous qui se passaient dans les dortoirs de mon école privée et chic. Des trucs moches et parfois illégaux arrivent quand on enferme deux cent cinquante gamins doués dans un dortoir. Je suis personnellement surpris que personne n'ait fini mort ou arrêté. Si on obtient ce congé à terre et que tu me soûles suffisamment, je pourrais même te décrire le jour où j'ai découvert que Sam était mort. Peut-être que si je te laisse vraiment me voir, tu me laisseras vraiment te voir. Ça vaudrait le coup.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** : AO3

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock**

Chapitre 10 – Je sais pas comment te le dire mais ta copine est (peut-être) une traînée / Je suis un lâche

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Je sais pas comment te le dire mais ta copine est (peut-être) une traînée**

Écrit le : 01/11/2258 à 04:35:34

Envoyé le : 02/11/2258 à 00:00:01

Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre. Je ne veux _pas_ écrire cette lettre. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que je sais maintenant. Si je ne peux pas te le dire dans un e-mail que je ne prévois pas de t'envoyer alors comment je pourrais te le dire en personne ? C'est si difficile. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par dire que je me soucie vraiment de toi et je ne te dirais jamais ça uniquement pour te faire du mal ou juste pour être avec toi. Te voir chagriné me ferait souffrir d'une manière que je ne peux pas décrire.

Rappelle-toi, il y a deux semaines, quand tu as été porté disparu de la colonie pendant deux ou trois heures, j'ai tellement flippé que Bones m'a donné un sédatif pour que je puisse juste fonctionner ? Oh, attends, je t'ai jamais parlé de ça. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne lises jamais ça. Bref, j'étais si content quand ils t'ont trouvé que je t'ai serré dans mes bras en public, même si je sais que tu deviens un peu bizarre quand je te touche.

J'espère que tu me fais assez confiance pour savoir que tout ce que je te dis est la complète vérité. Puisque notre dernière explosion date d'un mois, j'ai fait un effort pour être complètement honnête avec toi. Je t'ai raconté des choses sur mon enfance et sur ma vie que même Bones ne connaissait pas.

Il n'y a que toi qui sais à quel point les problèmes d'alcool de ma mère étaient vraiment graves. Il n'y a que toi qui sais qu'elle n'est pas allée en cure de désintoxication avant que j'atteigne mes seize ans. À ce moment-là, elle a failli mourir d'un coma éthylique au second anniversaire de la mort de Sam. Je crois qu'elle est allée en cure de désintoxication uniquement parce que Kevin lui avait dit, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un autre parent. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour te révéler des choses comme ça. À cause de la confiance que j'ai placée en toi, j'espère que tu croiras ce que je suis sur le point de te dire.

Pendant notre premier jour de notre congé, je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de venir faire un saut dans une boîte de nuit ou dans un bar, et pourtant, j'ai essayé. Même après t'avoir assuré que cette planète ne suivait pas les vacances d'Halloween comme on le fait à l'ouest de la terre, tu as maintenu ton refus. Est-ce que tu as peur qu'on te demande une friandise ou d'être la victime d'une bêtise ?

Tu ne t'es même pas décidé quand j'ai dit que le devoir d'un premier officier était de m'empêcher de faire des choses stupides ou déshonorer Starfleet en gerbant sur les chaussures de quelqu'un devant une caméra. Maintenant, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas venu avec moi. Si tu l'avais fait, je serais peut-être en train d'essayer de te faire sortir de prison pour voies de fait.

Parce que tu as refusé de me chaperonner pour la soirée, je suis allé faire un saut dans un bar avec Bones. Il était complètement choqué que je rejette six individus séparés qui m'offraient de passer du _bon temps_. Par _bon temps_, je veux dire qu'on m'a proposé diversement de me tailler une pipe, de me branler ou autres activités similaires. (Parce qu'il m'a vu me faire peloter par tellement d'inconnus quand on était colocataires lors de notre première année, même mon propre médecin n'arrivait pas à croire que je n'avais eu que neuf partenaires sexuels ou que je n'avais perdu mon pucelage qu'à vingt ans. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est moche quand votre supposé meilleur ami vous prend pour un queutard de première ?)

J'ai dit à Bones que je refusais parce que je n'avais aucune envie de coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne veut s'envoyer en l'air avec moi que parce que je suis un des mecs qui a sauvé la Terre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire à Bones que je rejetais tout le monde parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toi. Il poserait beaucoup trop de questions et je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de ce béguin.

Si seulement ta petite amie avait voulu n'être qu'avec toi. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais pas en train d'écrire cette lettre décousue à quatre heures du matin tandis que tu dors ou que tu médites dans la chambre d'à côté, dans cette suite incroyablement luxueuse que tu m'as gracieusement permis de partager avec toi sans contribuer à la facture. Je sais que présentement tu n'es pas en train de coucher avec ta copine parce qu'elle est plus que probablement étendue dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre en cet instant.

Tard hier soir ou plutôt tôt ce matin, alors que j'essayais de me débarrasser d'un des habitants un peu trop insistant, j'ai vu ta copine en train de rouler des pelles à quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi dans un coin incroyablement sombre du bar. Je sais que ce n'était pas toi parce que cette personne n'arborait pas tes oreilles sexy et portait des jeans. Tu ne portes pas de vêtements décontractés. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce type était quelqu'un de l'_Enterprise_ parce que j'étais trop choqué pour rester dans les parages. J'étais surtout choqué parce que ça ne semble pas du tout son genre.

Maintenant, je suis assis dans ce lit très vide à réfléchir au moyen de te révéler ça sans passer pour un connard insensible. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te le dis parce que je veux que vous rompiez. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Oui, je t'apprécie vraiment ou peut-être même que je suis amoureux de toi mais je ne te dirais jamais rien qui ne soit l'entière vérité. Tu dois savoir et je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

Je suis censé me lever dans moins de quatre heures pour faire un saut au musée avec toi. Je suppose que je pourrais te le dire après notre retour à l'hôtel. Peut-être que je pourrais te le dire au musée. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu m'étrangles d'une façon pas cool du tout quand je te dirais que ta petite amie te trompe. C'est sans doute moins susceptible d'arriver dans un endroit public si tu me crois dès le début.

C'est dommage que Bones n'était pas avec moi parce que comme ça, on aurait eu un second témoin. Il a disparu genre vingt minutes avant que ta copine n'entre dans le club. Tiens, ça me fait penser que le mec qui embrassait Uhura portait le même jeans que Bones. Oh, putain. Je vais le buter.

De : KirkJT

À : SpockX

Sujet : **Je suis un lâche**

Écrit le : 01/11/2258 à 23:49:34

Envoyé le : 02/11/2258 à 00:00:01

Je suis actuellement caché au bar de l'hôtel en écoutant un hommage à Maroon 5 en attendant que l'explosion se produise. J'ai essayé tout l'après-midi mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te dire ce que j'avais vu hier soir.

Ta copine et mon ex-meilleur ami m'ont tout confirmé il y a environ vingt-cinq minutes, enfin, presque. Ils ont eu le culot de paraître confus quant à la raison de ma colère. Je sais qu'au XXIIIème, les gens sont plus libéraux quand il est question de sexe mais tromper, c'est toujours mal, à moins que tous les deux vous n'ayez une relation ouverte dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé. Après un quart d'heure d'argumentation, ta future ex-petite amie a été d'accord de te parler. Je me cache ici jusqu'à ce qu'entrer dans la suite soit sans danger. Elle a marmonné un truc sur le fait qu'elle allait te tuer, après elle est partie.

J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois cet après-midi mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu. On a vraiment pris du bon temps et je n'avais pas envie que tu me détestes.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. J'avais sept ans que j'ai surpris Frank en train de sauter quelqu'un qui n'était pas ma mère. Je n'ai même pas dit à Sam ce que j'avais vu. Il m'a fallu un mois pour rassembler mon courage et révéler à ma mère ce que Frank avait fait. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle a pensé que je mentais juste pour qu'elle revienne à la maison. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui dire que Frank me foutait des raclées. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait cru.

Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Ça me tuerait si tu ne me croyais pas. C'est mieux si tu l'apprends d'elle, de toute façon.

**NdT** : Je me joins à MissCar qui a laissé le message suivant à ses lecteurs:

**NdA** : Pour me préserver de douzaines de messages « Nyota est une garce », je tiens à dire qu'elle n'a pas du tout trompé Spock, seul Jim le croit parce que Spock a des problèmes de communication. Rappelez-vous que c'est le point de vue de Jim qui ne voit que la moitié de ce qui se passe. Vous verrez dans les chapitres à venir que Jim a vraiment manqué un grand nombre d'éléments.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Cher Spock

**Titre original** : Dear Spock/Beautiful

**Lien vers la fic originale** :

**Auteure** : MissCar

**Traductrice** : falyla

**Paring** : Jim Kirk/Spock Nyota Uhura/Bones Leonard McCoy

**Rating** : M

**Etat de fic originel** : terminée (32 chapitres)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de **StarTrek (reboot 2009)**, l'intrigue est à **Miss Car** avec son aimable autorisation. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Warning** : **Homophobes, s'abstenir**. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signfie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Résumé **: Parfois il paraît plus simple d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent pour une personne dans une lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient…

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà enfin le POV tant attendu de Spock. Pour information, Miss Car a intitulé la deuxième partie de son histoire _Beautiful_ et a recommencé la numérotation de ses chapitres depuis le début. Je vais, pour ma part, garder la continuité des chapitres déjà publiés. Miss Car précise également systématiquement à quel(s) mail(s) la réaction de Spock correspond, ce que je ne trouve pas tout à fait nécessaire parce que les événements rappelés sont suffisamment clairs et encore frais dans nos mémoires (du moins, je l'espère). Toutefois, si vous vous sentez perdu(e)s, je peux évidemment les indiquer. Faites-moi savoir.

Bonne lecture.

**Cher Spock/Beautiful**

Chapitre 11 – **Je ne suis pas certain d'être émotionnellement ou psychologiquement assez stable pour être **_**l'ami**_** de quiconque**

Spock savait que c'était un rêve, parce que la maison de son enfance n'existait plus désormais, ainsi que l'ensemble de sa planète où il résidait autrefois. Plus important, la femme qui se tenait assise devant lui, un calepin à l'ancienne et un stylo dans les mains, n'était plus. Que Spock souhaitât de tout son cœur qu'il en soit autrement n'importait pas.

Il rêvait de sa mère quotidiennement, même si les Vulcains ne rêvaient pas. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d'elle. Amanda le hantait maintenant, rendant son sommeil presque impossible. Généralement, il rêvait qu'il la sauvait.

Chaque nuit, Spock agissait différemment. Une nuit, il acceptait même l'invitation à dîner de Nyota le soir précédent le drame. Elle s'était intéressée à lui pendant un certain temps mais il était son professeur et il n'aurait pas été professionnel du tout de s'engager dans une relation romantique avec une étudiante. Par conséquent, il avait toujours refusé ses invitations à prendre un café ou à dîner. Il ne voulait pas donner l'illusion d'une telle relation, même si le dîner était platonique ou en relation avec l'école, comme elle l'avait toujours promis. Sauf qu'un effleurement de doigts accidentel révélaient toujours ses vraies intentions. Il ne voulait pas qu'on remette en cause les capacités de Nyota à cause d'un supposé favoritisme c'est pourquoi, il s'était toujours tenu à distance.

Ça aurait été même encore plus inapproprié dans ces circonstances particulières parce que jusqu'au jour suivant, lorsque sa planète entière avait été détruite, il était _engagé_ à T'Pring, en termes humains. Tout autre chose de plus qu'une amitié avec Nyota n'aurait pas été convenable pour cette seule raison, même s'il n'avait pas vu sa _promise_ depuis ses sept ans.

Pourtant, dans ses rêves, Spock lui céda la nuit d'avant et non dans un ascenseur vide, au milieu d'une crise, totalement anéanti. À ce dîner, elle lui parlait du message qu'elle avait intercepté impliquant un vaisseau capable de détruire une planète. Et parce qu'il avait eu connaissance de la particularité de cette nouvelle technologie, la flotte complète s'était préparé à riposter. Et quand ils étaient arrivés près de Vulcain, ils avaient facilement pu battre Nero avant qu'il ne détruise la planète.

Certaines nuits, il se téléportait sur la planète un peu plus tôt. Tandis qu'à d'autres, Spock était juste un peu plus rapide lorsque lui et le reste du Conseil couraient sous l'arche. Occasionnellement, dans ses rêves, ils étaient téléportés hors de la planète plus rapidement. Une nuit, il rêva même qu'Amanda était venu lui rendre visite sur Terre pour une raison quelconque et qu'elle n'était pas sur Vulcain quand celle-ci avait été détruite.

Chaque nuit, pendant ces huit dernières semaines, il sauvait sa mère mais uniquement dans ses rêves. Les rêves continuaient à se former, quel que soit le nombre de somnifères ou d'anti-dépresseurs qu'il prenait.

Chaque nuit, il se réveillait beaucoup trop tôt dans la froide réalité qu'il était à présent un membre d'une espèce en danger et que sa mère ne faisait plus partie des survivants.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, le rêve se révéla inédit. Son secret espoir que les choses eussent été différentes se mua en souvenir d'enfance. Il n'avait que 4,7 ans dans son rêve. Lorsque cet instant prit réellement place, ses parents s'étaient disputés quelques minutes plus tôt, à propos de quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas maintenant parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il vit sa mère enfoncer si fort un ancien stylo dans le papier qu'elle sembla sur point de le briser.

Le rêve/le souvenir était si réel que Spock était capable de la sentir. À cette époque, sa mère se parfumait avec un mélange de citron terrestre et de vanille. C'était l'odeur de la maison, une maison qui n'existait maintenant plus que dans des rêves qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

- Mère, que faites-vous ? demanda le double de son rêve avec cette hésitation qu'il avait étant enfant.

- Je suis en train d'écrire une lettre à ton père, lui répondit Amanda avec ce sourire qui lui manquait tellement.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre PADD ? C'est plus efficace que l'emploi du papier, affirma Spock avec certitude.

- En fait, je ne veux pas vraiment que ton père lise cette lettre, lui expliqua Amanda en mettant sa lettre de côté, avant de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Si Spock s'en souvenait correctement, ce fut la seule fois où il lui permit de faire une telle chose.

- Alors pourquoi lui écrivez-vous une lettre que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il lise ? s'enquit-il, incapable de comprendre le but d'un tel exercice. C'est illogique.

- Parfois, lorsqu'on est en colère, on a juste besoin d'évacuer un peu. On peut faire ça en couchant sur papier ce qu'on voudrait dire à l'individu qui vous a mis en colère ou qui a blessé vos sentiments parce que, pour une raison ou une autre, on est incapable de lui dire les choses en face. Au lieu de hurler contre ton père, j'écris tout ce que je ressens dans ces lettres, généralement, une fois que c'est fait, je me sens mieux. C'est bien plus logique que de jeter des bibelots à la tête de ton père.

Enfant, il n'avait pas saisi cette déclaration, mais maintenant, il la comprenait.

- Je n'y vois toujours aucune logique. Ce doit être un comportement humain. En tant que Vulcain, je n'ai nul besoin d'employer une telle technique. Je ne mets pas en colère, déclara-t-il fièrement à sa mère qui se contenta de rire légèrement.

Quand cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu, Spock avait continué à la questionner mais cette nuit-là, il se réveilla avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

L'odeur citronnée de sa mère fut rapidement remplacée par la fragrance de l'encens qu'il avait utilisée le soir précédent lors de sa tentative de méditation. L'absence de l'odeur de sa mère le ramena instantanément à la réalité de la situation. Il était seul, dans ses quartiers sur l'_Enterprise_, à espérer illogiquement être ailleurs, avec une personne qui n'existait plus. Dans la réalité, il était seul. Il serait toujours seul dorénavant, même quand il serait entouré de centaines d'individus. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il traversait, pas même Nyota.

Son horloge interne lui indiquait qu'il était 1:23 du matin selon l'horaire en vigueur sur le vaisseau. Cela signifiait qu'il avait dormi en tout quatre-vingt-trois minutes après trois heures de méditation et la prise d'un des cachets que lui avait fourni le Dr McCoy pour l'aider à dormir. Il avait été forcé de commencer à prendre des médicaments après que Nyota ait dit au médecin que Spock avait passé des jours sans repos ni méditation. Ce soir pourtant, ni la méditation, ni le cachet ne lui avait permis de dormir.

Nyota ne connaîtrait pas son manque de sommeil de cette nuit parce qu'il avait mis un terme à leur relation sexuelle 5,2 heures auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. C'était plus comme s'il l'utilisait pour cesser de se sentir si engourdi après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, sa mère incluse. De nombreux humains auraient qualifié leur relation comme _du sexe entre amis_.

Ça ne marchait pas. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés dans des rapports d'ordre sexuels, il ne ressentait presque rien, si ce n'était une sorte de délivrance. C'était mal de rester avec elle une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il l'utilisait uniquement pour s'éloigner de l'agitation et du chagrin de sa vie. C'était une chose que les Vulcains ne faisaient pas et il la respectait trop pour continuer à l'utiliser d'une telle manière.

Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison au fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'amis. Si Nyota parvenait parfois à lui faire ressentir autre chose que de la torpeur, il y avait une autre personne extrêmement agaçante qui, elle, lui faisait percevoir chaque émotion existante, de la colère au bonheur. Même s'il détestait avouer qu'il éprouvait une chose telle que le désir. James Kirk était une énigme, pourtant il était la seule source de stimuli qui faisait lui ressentir autre chose que du vide pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne lui fallait pour atteindre l'orgasme. Spock trouvait cela extrêmement déplaisant.

Pourtant, c'était à cause de James qu'il était revenu sur l'_Enterprise_. Spock voulait cette relation dont lui avait parlé la version plus âgée de lui-même. Il avait toujours désiré ce type de profonde amitié. 2,1 semaines après avoir pris ses fonctions à bord du vaisseau, Spock se demandait sérieusement si son double ne s'était pas fourvoyé. Chaque fois qu'il suggérait une manière plus efficace de faire les choses, son capitaine se montrait aussitôt sur la défensive et refusait simplement d'employer la méthode que Spock proposait et ce, uniquement par principe. Jamais auparavant, de toute sa carrière à Starfleet, Spock n'avait élevé la voix contre un officier supérieur. Jusqu'à ce que Jim Kirk devienne son capitaine. Il comprenait que c'était inconvenant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ce comportement belligérant. Spock n'avait jamais compris l'émotion humaine qu'était la frustration jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre James Kirk.

Ce qui ajoutait à son constant état de confusion était le comportement inconstant de James. Un instant, ce dernier lui hurlait dessus sur la passerelle et quelques minutes plus tard, il lui demandait de jouer aux échecs avec lui ou de partager son repas. Spock, habituellement, déclinait, simplement pour maintenir la paix. Une part de lui avait peur que s'ils se retrouvent seuls, ils puissent réitérer l'incident de la passerelle. Spock ne voulait plus jamais perdre le contrôle de cette manière, pourtant son capitaine arrivait à le rendre dingue en quelques secondes.

Cet après-midi, Spock s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas frôlé une telle perte de contrôle après qu'une autre dispute eut éclaté sur la passerelle pour la plus illogique des raisons. Cette fois, James avait quitté la passerelle tôt, se tournant à peine pour lui rendre son communicateur. Une heure plus tard, James s'était rendu dans ses quartiers pour s'excuser de son comportement inapproprié précédent et pour discuter des divers aspects des opérations du vaisseau. Après ses excuses, c'était presque comme si leur dispute d'avant ne s'était jamais produite.

Pendant un moment, Spock découvrit qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Jim. Jusqu'à ce que Nyota ne se montre dans ses quartiers pour partager son repas comme c'était prévu. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'expression triste que son capitaine affichait tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Spock réalisa qu'il ressentait la même déception et le désir que les choses restent civiles entre eux tout le temps.

Ce fut durant ce repas avec Nyota que Spock en vint à la conclusion que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il voulait mettre fin à leur relation romantique, seulement que c'était nécessaire. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son ex-fiancée ou de ses cauchemars sur le sauvetage manqué de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il se sentait entouré par les ténèbres à tout moment. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il avait envisagé de quitter Starfleet à cause de la culpabilité qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir de ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère ou son peuple. Nyota n'avait découvert qu'il ne revenait pas que lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'il était absent du manifeste de l'équipage.

Il était revenu uniquement à cause de la possibilité de manquer la plus importante relation de sa vie s'il ne le faisait pas. Et Spock ne pouvait pas dire à Nyota que ce n'était pas elle. En termes humains, il avait eu besoin d'une _étreinte_ et elle est là. C'était son amie et il l'avait utilisée. Il ne pouvait assurément pas expliquer à Nyota qu'il se sentait plus coupable de l'utiliser pour éloigner ses sentiments de solitude absolue qu'autre chose.

Il ne pouvait lui dire aucune de ces choses et peut-être qu'en lui-même, c'était la raison la plus logique de mettre un terme à l'aspect romantique/sexuel de leur relation. Comment leur relation pourrait-elle aller plus loin s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il ne ressentait rien du tout ?

Au lieu de ça, il lui dit que c'était contre le règlement, qu'il serait mieux que leur relation reste entièrement platonique dorénavant. Spock lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque remette en question ses capacités en tant qu'officier à cause de leur relation. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai non plus.

Dire que Nyota était furieuse serait un doux euphémisme. Elle était folle de rage et confuse devant la rationalisation qu'il mettait à clore leur relation sexuelle. Elle trouva son excuse illogique. La seule chose qui empêcha une scène fut l'arrivée de l'intendante personnelle de Jim qui tenait à lui soumettre divers projets. Le capitaine voulait que Spock y jette un coup d'œil immédiatement.

Sa dispute plus tôt dans la journée avec James et sa dispute plus tardive avec son ex-amante requit une méditation supplémentaire avant qu'il puisse tenter de se reposer. Pourtant, ses tentatives de méditation se révélèrent aussi infructueuses qu'elles l'avaient été ces huit dernières semaines.

Spock envisagea d'employer la forme de méditation de sa mère, à savoir écrire des lettres que personne ne verrait. Il repoussa immédiatement l'idée autant parce qu'elle était illogique que parce qu'il était incapable de trouver le destinataire approprié. De plus, il ne disposait pas de papier dans ses quartiers.

Après être arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne se rendormirait pas cette nuit, il attrapa son PADD posé sur son bureau et commença à lire ses e-mails. Il ouvrit rapidement le mail de son capitaine en premier malgré le sujet hautement inapproprié intitulé : _Tu m'emmerdes_. Quelques secondes plus tard, après la rapide lecture de la lettre, il laissa tomber son PADD.

À suivre…

Voilà, la suite comme promis. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
